


Hold You Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by JayTimFanBoy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Past Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, Tim owns a coffee and bookshop, a little bit of smut, he's trying though, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTimFanBoy/pseuds/JayTimFanBoy
Summary: Tim's been living a peaceful life after running away from his so called "family" for two years.Keeping in contact with some of them while occasionally being Selina's sidekick.Peace gets broken when Jason finds him.
Relationships: Brief Tim Drake/Original Male Character(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 56
Kudos: 228





	1. Your Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I tried doing angst but I just can't do it. I often cry. So sorry if this one is so scuffed because this just came up in my head during one of my classes at school. I'm gonna try and update it often though cause I'm trying to explore the dynamic that they have as a family. Also, I'm bad at titles. JayTim will happen in sooner chapters, (Probably 3) and I'm still unsure on how long I might write this. Enjoy it nonetheless. Thanks <3

Is life hard? Tim’s answer two years ago would’ve been yes. Because why wouldn’t it? Stressing yourself out on people you know won’t take attention to you, and easily just replace you with someone without even giving a damn and them thinking that you were crazed out of your mind, the sudden death of your real family. Not to mention that those people, and the people that are constantly trying to kill you came from that very ‘family’.

Yeah Tim felt all kinds of bad before he left his so called ‘family’. After he brought Bruce back from being lost in the timeline, he stepped down from his CEO role, got rid of the Wayne in his name, and gladly accepted that the Robin mantle was no longer his after Dick so kindly took it from him, and left the manor for good. He wasn’t completely out of contact as Selina, Alfred, Cass, Steph, Roy, Kori and the Titans knew where he was. He would even gain a few of them as customers at his coffee shop every once in a while. Speaking of which, after leaving, he took the money that are left in his inheritance and decided to make himself a business.

He built himself a Coffee shop (courtesy of his undying love for coffee) and it eventually grew to now having a bookshop connected to it. He knew it was the best combination since he’s near a school where a lot of students were enrolled and he was right. Students are always present there to study, while some civilians are around to read and gather or just hang out in general. He’s also earning quite the fortune from his day to day customers along with Lian’s weekly visit. The kid was cute and she grew on him. The child even calls him Uncle which was really fucking adorable in Tim’s opinion. Roy and Kori would come there to hang out too, minus Jason of course.

They made them promise that whatever happens they must not let Jason know where he is currently at. It’s been two years so far and it’s safe to say that Tim can trust them. Of course Tim misses a few people from them to the point where he almost set a meeting with Alfred to just catch up but he immediately scrapped the plan knowing how nosey Bruce and Dick are, they will most likely follow him and his plans will be foiled.

Selina was also in the list because she’s basically a mother figure to Tim. He even helped Selina on a couple of her heists dressing up as Stray. He still does it to this day so his skills won’t go to waste. They meet up on Wednesdays to either just catch up, or go on their thief adventures. Selina would often talk about how he and Bruce’s dates went. Yeah Tim has negative feelings for Bruce but he doesn’t hate the man. He honestly thinks that Selina and Bruce would make a cute couple… well, they already are.

He would also occasionally meet Cass and Steph who are now into a year of dating. Cass was just glad that he found and started himself a new life, kinda part of the reason why Cass is Tim’s favorite sibling. Steph was also proud of him for making this far with his new life. Tim also misses being a vigilante but a trip with Catwoman easily solves this problem. Momentarily, Tim contemplates on whether he would come back or not. What will happen when he comes back? Get stared at? Given pity looks? Yeah he’d rather not have that.

For now, he was very much content with what is happening, no constant problems, no proving yourself to anyone, no thinking like you’re the biggest failure to exist. Yes he was definitely happy… for now at least.

* * *

Dick’s mind was still repeating the words that were scribbled on the paper like it was just made yesterday, but Tim’s disappearance happened two years ago. And yet he still had no lead to where Tim would’ve possibly went.

**Two years ago:**

Dick enters the batcave the moment that he checked Tim’s room and didn’t see him there. He was planning on making it up to him after he messed up by a lot… madly taking Robin away from him after Bruce’s disappearance without an explanation, not defending him from Damian and Jason’s killing attempts, and just generally failing him. Dick really was sorry. He wanted to earn Tim’s trust again, wanted Tim to think that they are brothers and that they are family and that he is not alone. He didn’t really want to replace him because he was useless. He thought of him as an equal and not some sidekick, he should’ve explained it and not just blatantly taking the mantle from him. Dick was gonna make it up to him no matter what.

All the thoughts halt to a stop as he sees Tim’s staff on the Medical Cot with what seemed like a letter.

_To whoever might read this,_

_I’m leaving the manor. I know where I’m not wanted and needed. I don’t want you guys to feel like I was just necessary to keep around and feel like you’re being forced to. I’m heading out my ways to start a new life, don’t bother following me because no matter what any of you say, I probably will not follow or even consider coming back. I dropped the Wayne name and resigned a couple of weeks ago from W.E. Just take me out and forget that I even exist, it wasn’t that hard before right? Surely you can do it again. Maybe someday we’ll cross paths and meet each other again. Who knows? Stay safe, be happy, and don’t overwork._

_~Tim._

Dick’s heart halts to a stop as he reads every word of the letter. It all stung like a thousand bees were constantly stabbing him with their stingers. He feels the pang of guilt, that he was the fault Tim left, he let his brother down, he failed babybird. Before his eyes begin to water even more, he asked Alfred to call everyone out on the dining area. To hopefully find Tim even though he was asking not to, surely Tim didn’t make it far out right? They will find him no matter what.

After a few minutes, everyone was grumbling for being awakened early.

“What’s wrong with you Dickhead?” Jason snarks as he takes a seat in one of the chairs. He was supposed to go with them because he too, had his own set of apologies for trying to murder him and acting like an asshole to him for literally just existing.

“Tim left.” Dick says, voice hoarse.

“Okay…” Damian answers.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Bruce now asks.

“Tim left.” Dick tries to swallow the lump in his throat as he was now close to breaking down. “He left and he’s never coming back.” He manages to add.

Almost everyone’s eyes widened. Steph and Cass remained calm which kinda seemed strange to Dick.

“It’s not cool to play pranks like this Dick.” Bruce says.

“I’m not playing a prank. I saw this letter in the batcave with his Bo staff.” He hands the letter to Bruce with shaking hands. Bruce opens the letter and reads it.

“Why would he think that he’s just here because we’re forced to?” Bruce’s voice sounds like he was also about to cry.

Steph stands up gaining everyone’s attention, “Weren’t you expecting this?” She asks.

“What exactly do you mean Brown?” Damian asks as he glares.

Steph scowls, “Given the way that you all acted towards him, didn’t you really expect him to leave?”

“Was something happening here that I wasn’t aware of?” Bruce asks dumbly.

“World’s greatest detective ladies and gents. Weren’t you aware? Dick ripped Robin away from him when you were lost in the time stream and gave it to Damian without even explaining properly. Not to mention that you all thought he should go to Arkham Asylum for being lost in his mind when he believed that Bruce was still alive.” Steph explains, “and Dick, you weren’t even trying to defend him when these two assholes are attacking him.” Stephanie points at Damian and Jason. “On par with Damian keep telling him that he doesn’t belong here and kept yelling at his face that he was the blood son. He felt left out, lost, and alone! There’s only a few me and Cass can do besides comfort him.”

Alfred enters the room, “We all let Master Timothy down. I too, am very disappointed at myself for making Master Tim forgotten and unwanted.” The butler’s smile turns into a frown.

Steph glares at Damian, “Are you happy now? There, he’s gone and with no interest of coming back. You have the spotlight.” Steph stomps out of the room.

Cass speaks up, “Big brother hurt. Upset and Sad. Doesn’t want any of you.” With that he stands up and walks out, following Stephanie.

Bruce glares at the three boys who were at guilt with Steph’s statements.

“What were you thinking Dick?!” Bruce shouts.

“I- I thought Damian needed Robin more-“ Dick couldn’t even finish as Bruce cuts him off.

“But how about Tim? Didn’t you think of him? Weren’t you aware that he also needed Robin? And why did you guys think that he needs to go to Arkham?”

“We all thought he was going crazy Bruce! There was a body found! There was a lot of evidence to prove that you were truly dead. He lost a lot of people so it was possible that he was losing it.”

“And taking away Robin from him was going to fix that? And you Damian.” He turns his gaze, “Nobody was threatening to get your spot in this family. Pushing Tim away and trying to constantly murder him is not helping.” Bruce explains.

“I was well aware of what Jason did. So I will not consolidate any of that.” He stands up, “I swear if we don’t find Timothy, I don’t know how I will consider talking to any of you.” Bruce also blames himself for not noticing it sooner. His brilliant son, the one that saved him from being lost in time, the one that took his position when nobody wanted to despite of his young age. Yes, he let his son down. He stands up and heads for the batcave to contact Barbara, leaving the boys contemplating with their life decisions.

“It was not on my intent to make Drake feel like that. Nor make him leave.” Damian sheepishly admits. He just thought of being soft around someone like Tim would become a weakness someone could take advantage of. He doesn’t really hate Tim. He just wants to make sure that he knows his place in the family which he clearly overdid to the point that he pushed him away.

“I was gonna make up with him today. I guess Timmy really got upset with all of us for treating him like shit.” Jason genuinely feels bad as he had already planned a lot of things to earn Tim’s trust and friendship… maybe something more. But he shouldn’t really think of that as babybird was now gone and not seemingly interested to return.

“We will find him no matter what. I need to make up for being an asshole to him. I need to get him back and make him feel wanted.” Dick said eventually.

**Present**

Two years has passed and they still had nowhere to go. They still had no idea on where Tim was residing. Barbara was trying all that she can to locate him but it’s not easy as he thought. Tim was the second best at technological things in their house so he definitely thought this through before leaving and going completely off radar even to Babs. Dick still blames himself for the loss but he’s still not giving up on finding him, he never will. Jason was also on the hunt. Tim’s friends from the Titans didn’t really want to help claiming that Tim didn’t want anything to do with them, especially Conner, Cassie and Bart who didn’t want anyone to be Robin as Tim will always be the only one. He won’t give up, none of them will. They will find their babybird no matter what. Just like he promised making up to him two years ago.


	2. Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a direction to where the story is headed now. This one's a bit short and I'll try to make the next one a little longer. In this, you'll meet a new OC.

Tim was spacing out a lot this evening. Just yesterday, on his way home after grocery shopping, he saw a child getting mugged in an alleyway near his bookshop.

* * *

**Last night:**

The child was dressed with scruffy clothing and looked like she lived in the streets for quite some time now, maybe a week or so. However, Tim did notice the faint scars and bruises that was covering the girl’s legs. She was shivering while Tim was approaching.

“P-Please don’t hurt m-me.” The child begs as she collapses to her knees and hides her face between her legs, curling up into a ball. She was about 7 to 8 years old, Tim presumes. “P-Please don’t hurt me.” She repeats.

Tim kneels to her side and puts his hand on her head. “Don’t worry. You’re safe. I won’t hurt you.” The girl releases her defenses and launches herself at Tim.

“Thank you for s-saving me. Mr…?” The girl mutters between the sobs as she hugs tighter.

Tim hugs back stating, “Tim. Call me Tim. Now, would you mind telling me your name and why you’re here on the streets?” Tim eyes the girl again.

“My name is Samira. It’s been a month now since my parents died.” The girl, Samira frowns. “My relatives are far off contact so they put me to an orphanage. I didn’t really like it there so I decided that maybe… maybe I can just live in the streets.”

“Well, we can talk about it more when we get out of this dangerous place, let’s go to my apartment.” Tim offers. The girl smiles.

* * *

Tim and Samira arrived and after sorting out the groceries, Tim brought out some of Lian’s clothes for the kid to borrow. Lian often sleeps over so Roy and Kori decided to bring some so she would have a change just in case. It sure came handy at this situation.

“Okay Samira.”

“Just call me Sam please. And thank you again Mr. Tim.” Samira smiles.

“Okay let’s have a deal. I call you Sam, and you call me Tim.”

“Deal.”

“Okay Sam, now tell me. Why did you leave the orphanage? They would take better care of you there than just living in the streets, you have food and a place to sleep in there.”

Samira sighs, “Well, it was nice living there two weeks ago. The nuns and the workers are nice and very kind. I was just having a problem with the kids. Most of them were 10 years old and I’m just seven. I’m often their target for bullying and… and b-beating.” Tim’s eyes widened.

“Beating? You mean the scars and the bruises in your legs are from them?” Tim asks. Samira nods as her eyes are starting to sting again.

“I-It’s been a week now and I lived off of stealing food. I k-know it’s wrong, but I have no other choice or I will starve.” The tears let loose.

“Shh… don’t cry. Like I said you’re safe now.” Tim cradles her.

“Now, how about you take a bath, and we can talk more later. I’ll prepare some cinnamon rolls for you to eat after you finish.” Tim hands Samira the clothes and points toward the bathroom.

“You’re awfully nice to a kid you just found on the streets. For all you could know, I could be a member of a syndicate.” Samira reasons.

Tim shakes his head, “Are you then? You don’t look the part.” Tim knows how to turn questions around as he does this a lot when he was interrogating criminals back when… he’s still Robin. The girl blushes, Tim grins.

“You remind me s-so much of my, d-dad. He’s very stubborn too.” She stands up and heads for the bathroom.

When Tim hears the showers turn on, he heads for the kitchen to heat up the cinnamon rolls that were left from the coffee shop earlier. After a while, she comes out of the bathroom, now clean.

“Okay. Now, come here. You must be starving.”

After eating, Samira asks a question, “Are you gonna return me to the orphanage? I don’t want to go back there please.” She begs.

“We’ll think about that some other time. For now, you need sleep so you would grow. You want to grow tall right?” She nods.

“Well if you want to, you must sleep early.”

Tim leads her to the spare room in his apartment.

* * *

**Present:**

“Is something the matter kitten?” Selina asks.

“In fact yes. After this heist can we talk somewhere? I really need a new set of eyes on my situation.”

“Sure kitten. At your apartment then.” Tim nods.

* * *

Selina follows Tim to his apartment and is shocked as he finds a kid sleeping at the couch. “My, My, Timothy who is this sleeping beauty.” Selina rushes to the couch.

“I found her last night in the alleyway near my coffee shop. Her parents died, and she ran from the orphanage as she was getting bullied and abused there. I’m thinking of adopting her officially since I have a solid job anyway.”

“About that Timothy. Aren’t you even considering reconnecting your bridges with the family? They miss you so much Tim. Especially Alfred.” When Selina uses Tim’s first name fully, he knows she meant business and she was fucking serious. Selina also knows that Tim will definitely consider it when Alfred is also mentioned. _Ugh_.

“I don’t really know Selina. I’m really not ready yet.”

“Even after 2 years Tim?”

Tim considers it. “I’ll think about it Selina. I need your opinion on the kid though.”

“I think you would make a good father figure to be honest.”

“You really think so?”

“Mhm. You make smart decisions kitten. So I think the kid will be in good hands if you manage to adopt her. She’s gorgeous too, like you.” Selina holds Tim’s chin.

“Oh stop it Selina.” Tim blushes.

“Kidding aside though, I really think you can do it Tim. I bet Lian will be happy to have a playmate when she comes here. Please do consider talking to Brucie alright?”

“Thank you so much Selina. And Yes I will definitely consider it.”

“Okay I’ll leave you to it. Good Luck! Oh and thank you for helping me with the heist today kitten. See ya!” Selina goes out of the window.

Yes, Tim made up his mind. Not quite with the talking to Bruce thing though.

* * *

Roy and Kori arrived at the coffee shop with Lian. “Woah who’s this little cutie?” Roy ruffles her hair.

“I’m adopting her. Her name’s Samira. Sweetheart, go play with Lian for a bit while I speak with them.”

“Okay! See ya later d-dad.” Samira smiles and tugs Lian’s hand toward the small playground at the bookstore.

“Ooh, good going Timmy! Where did you find her?” Roy asks.

“She was getting mugged in the alleyway near here. She ran away from the orphanage she got turned into after her parents died. The bigger kids where bullying and abusing her.”

“Sheesh. Well, glad she went to good arms. By the way, Kori would like to speak with you.”

“That is correct. Can we go to your office for a bit though? I believe this is somewhat of a private matter.”

“Sure. Right this way.”

…

“Timothy, I know it’s hard for you to do this, but Jason and Dick are growing desperate to finding you. They miss you so much Tim.”

Tim scoffs, “Funny. Yeah that’s not happening.”

“Tim, aren’t you considering it at least? I can see the guilt in Dick’s eyes. I can see how much Jason misses you. They want you to come back Tim.” Roy sides to Kori.

“It’s pure hilarity that they say that when they’re the ones who drove me away. I’m living a peaceful life here. Without dealing with anyone that I have to prove myself to, and no one to work for but me and my new daughter.” Tim reasons.

“You don’t have to prove anything to them Tim. You can just talk to them and come back here. They really wanna see you. Jason especially.”

Tim raises a brow, “Why of all people would Jason miss me? Didn’t he want me dead anyway?” It hurts but it’s true.

“He just wants to make amends with you. He wants to make it up for you when he was pit crazy back then. Y’know, the time where he almost murdered you, on multiple occasions. Dick is also very upset Tim.” Kori explains.

On one point, Tim did have a crush on Jason, but that was back when he was the _Jason_ in those scaly panties saving people’s lives. Sure there’s still some feelings but it will never be the same. It needs to be mended and tended properly. Maybe it is about time.

“Okay, I’ll think about it. You haven’t told them where I am have you guys?”

“No, why would we do that. You trusted us and we don’t want that gone. Me and Kori practically think of you as our own family. Your location and security is safe with us and it’s up to you to tell them.” Roy assures.

“With that said though, please do consider talking to them Timothy. I promise you, you all need to do this eventually. Also, I think they would be happy to see another kid join the family.” Tim’s heart aches, on one hand, he was dying to meet a lot of them and physically touch them. He really does miss them.

“I will, thank you guys again.” Tim opens his arms for both Roy and Kori.

“Aww, what are friends for.” Roy accepts the hug and so does Kori. They stand like that for a bit then pulls away as he hears the two girls approaching.

“Dad! Can we go see uncle Jay now?” Lian asks. “Sure thing sweet bean!” Roy picks her up.

“Okay we’ll go now Tim.” Tim nods and gestures for Samira to come near him.

“Bye Uncle Tim! It was nice playing with you Samira!! See you again soon!” Lian cheers.

“Bye Lian!!” She waves.

“She’s so nice. It feels like having a sibling. Quite sad that she had to leave though.” She says. Tim smiles and picks her up.

“Don’t worry. She’ll be back soon sweetheart. Now, help dad close the shop so we can go home. Maybe watch a movie while I prepare our dinner?” He kisses her forehead.

“Sure thing!” Tim sets her down and she heads for the door. Tim is taken a back as his phone vibrates on the table, with a contact he is unaware of. It becomes clear who did it though as he reads the text, _Let’s talk here please Tim. I really need to tell you something. -Oracle_

“Oh great. Now Babs found my number.” He mutters under his breath.

“What was that dad?”

“Nothing, now let’s go so we can go home early!” Tim sets the phone down. Contemplating whether he would talk to Babs or not.


	3. Spectators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will probably be out tomorrow to compensate with what I put here. Or maybe today I dunno.

It’s been two weeks now, of Samira being in his custody. Who knew being a parent is fun? Taking care of her isn’t really that difficult as she is at the right age to understand and know what to do. He was signing the last of the adoption papers to transfer her name into Drake. He was very happy to say the least because now, he has a new companion in life. A child to raise, hopefully in good hands. He was a father now. He promised to himself that he will be a great role model for her. A good father figure to look at. Even though he’s just 21. They were now bound, with a contract. Much like he was with Bruce, but he dropped the name two years ago.

It’s also been two weeks since the text he received from Babs. He knows that Babs eventually will find him and contact him. She was fucking Oracle for god’s sake. He was slowly losing interest in talking to them, why would he? He was living a wonderful life here. A _wonderful peaceful_ life. So why even bother making himself visible to everyone? It’s enough that a few people know where he is and where to find him. It’s not like he needs Robin back anyway, he’s out with Selina, being Stray and he’d rather be that than going back to that dreadful role.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he hears Selina say, “Didn’t know I would be a grandmother at this early age.” It’s 10 pm, he forgot he promised Selina that he will accompany her for a heist. He was telling a story to Samira to help her sleep.

Tim chuckles, “Early huh?” Selina playfully smacks him.

“What are you trying to say kitten?” She smiles.

“D-Dad? Who is she?” Samira sheepishly asks.

“Hello Little One. My name is Selina.” She pats her hair.

“Is s-she your…?” Samira lowers her head.

Selina right out laughs, “No. See, your dad here is not as straight as you might think. I’m more of a mother figure to him. C’mere kitten.” She gestures for Sam to come closer.

She pulls Sam to her lap. “You’re a very lucky one to have this pretty boy to be your dad. He’s going through a lot okay? Just behave and do whatever he says. Also,” Selina presses a kiss on Samira’s forehead, “Don’t call me Grandma okay? Just keep calling me Selina or Momma, I don’t mind. I’m far too young to be called that.” Tim chuckles again.

“Uh-huh.” He mutters.

“Well Timothy, get dressed. If I recall, you promised me help with this heist.” She reminds.

“May I ask? Why are you wearing a suit and cat ears with a lot of gadgets?” Samira touches the cat ears adorning Selina’s head.

“I have a night counterpart. You may have heard or known me as Catwoman. Batman’s girlfriend.”

The girl promptly freezes. “OH. MY. GOD. My dad’s mother is CATWOMAN? T-THE CATWOMAN?”

Selina smiles, “Yes, you heard me right kitten.” She reassures.

Samira puts two and two together, “Wait then that means Dad is Stray!” She met them both a handful of times. She got lost some time ago in that same alleyway and she remembered Stray keeping her company until her parents arrived. Who knew the same person would be adopting her. She was indeed lucky. She’s seen him in some newspaper headlines too, often with Selina.

“You’re right about that too. I must say Timothy, this girl has the smarts.”

Tim rolls his eyes, “This stays only with us okay? None of the outsiders can know that me and Selina have night jobs alright?”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut I promise!” She motions a zipper closing on her mouth.

Tim holds out his pinky finger, “Pinky promise me sweetheart.” Samira intertwines her pinky finger with Tim. “We got a deal then. Now, dad has to leave with Selina, can I leave you to sleep here?”

Samira nods enthusiastically, “You want to be a big girl right? Big girls sleep.” He tucks Sam on the bed.

“That’s rich coming from you Timothy.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know, I improved my sleep schedule.” Tim pouts at Selina.

Samira can’t keep herself from smiling from the bickering her new family was having.

* * *

Tim was now dressed in his suit. Black, Sleek, and skintight. He loved the feeling of it though. His outfit is almost as identical as Selina’s. He has Cat ears, fake claws, goggles, and a tail moves along with his ass. He still carries a grapple, and a collapsible bo staff but he prefers to use small knives and a whip. He doesn’t regret being Stray.

They were now on a rooftop, eyeing on a small jewelry store that’s going to get robbed. Yes, when Selina feels it, she does the opposite of stealing and instead helps a store if it’s getting robbed. After all, they won’t be special if there’re other wannabe’s roaming around robbing too.

“They should be arriving in a few seconds.” He hears Selina whisper.

“Do we want this to end quickly or…” Tim smirks and pulls out a glitter smoke bomb, “Shall we add some flair?”

Selina chuckles, “Well, you know my answer to that kitten.” Tim nods and see’s the robbers picking the lock. Of course, he wouldn’t go in immediately, that would be too easy, he wants to create a scene here.

The lock is almost done getting picked. _Clink_

The lock falls down and the robbers are now opening the door. This was their cue, so Tim hooks and secures his grapple and dives down, landing gracefully.

Little did he know, there were more eyes watching him.

* * *

Batman, Nightwing, and Red Hood was there. Hidden in the corners. They just arrived in time to watch the infamous Stray in action. Bruce was reluctant on the idea first, because he didn’t have consent with Selina, but he’s seen Stray on the newspapers for far too long he just had to know. Dick and Jason just decided to come with the hopes of finding Tim there too they’re never gonna give up.

Bruce watches with intent as Stray enters the building. Then comes out, with two muscular men constantly trying to grab him.

“C’mon now handsome, you wouldn’t want to get hurt now do you?” Stray voices.

“I wouldn’t be saying that kid. Your so small I can practically crush you, it would be a shame to crush your pretty face.” One of the guys says.

“Maybe next time little kitten. Just let us leave and maybe we’ll reconcile with you.” The other man teases.

“Now, now, dearies. As much as I love cocky men, and as tempting as your offer sounds, I can’t really let this pass.” Stray takes out his whip and flicks it.

“Damn.” He hears Jason and Dick say at the same time. Stray is quite… _enticing_.

The man heads for Stray but he easily dodges. Giving the man a hit of his whip, then he throws what seemed like a smoke bomb. It emitted pink smoke with a ton of glitter. The fight wasn’t that hard to see from their view but the inside of the smoke must be blinding. Stray likes to show off.

“See? Maybe carry goggles next time we meet.” Stray snarks.

The other man comes for him again. Stray backflips, hitting the man on the jaw and landing gracefully to the ground. The first man recovers and comes for Stray with a knife.

Stray flips and dodges on all of the attacks and briefly trips the man. Stray was on the ground and the man was getting up, he went on top of Stray. “Oh no.” Dick mutters.

“You won’t leave us alone huh? Perhaps my dick would teach you a lesson or two.”

From afar, he could practically see Stray smirking, thanks to the light in the front of the shop. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” and with one swift movement, Stray flips the man, he was now on top of him straddling his waist.

The man was trying to protest but Stray puts his finger on his mouth, “Be a dear and shut up darling.” Then he smashes their lips together. He pulls out something from his utility belt and stabs it along the neck of the man. A sedative. Bruce presumes. After then, the man under him stops struggling and goes unconscious. After prying his eyes off of Stray, Bruce sees Selina land too, taking down the other bastard before he lays his hands on Stray.

“Well done kitten.”

“Don’t talk so soon. I can practically sense more of these idiots approaching. Prepare.”

* * *

Jason’s jaw was practically on the ground as he was watching Stray fight, taking out guys twice his size. His takedowns are graceful and precise like it was practiced. _Duh, this wouldn’t pass on Selina if he isn’t trained._ Jason tells himself. 

“Don’t talk so soon. I can practically sense more of these idiots approaching. Prepare.”

 _Man, this guy packs a lot of snark. He’s really hot too._ Jason thinks to himself.

“Ready your whip kitten.” Selina says.

Then two more guys, the same size as the once they took down reveals themselves.

“Ugh. I’m so ready to but these bitches’ heads on the ground to teach them a lesson.”

“I agree with you kitten. Are you saying we should take them down fast?” Selina smirks.

Stray scoffs, “Now where will be the fun in that?” he smirks.

Stray takes another one of those glitter smoke bombs and throws them to the ground.

He and Selina bring out their whips and started slapping them in the direction the men were standing. After quite some time, Stray brings out a collapsible bo and starts fighting up close while Selina continues to work with her whip. Together they were a power team, their dynamic and synergy was so good.

With a groan, Stray roundhouse kicks the man in the head. The man falls down to the ground. Stray straddles him again, the man is struggling to get a grip on Stray despite him being a lot times bigger. Stray locks their lips together and pulls out another syringe and stabs it to the neck of the man until he stops struggling. After another groan, the man stops, just as Selina is down with the other man. _I bet he’s a fantastic kisser._

“Shame. You taste really good. I bet it’s upsetting that you’ll be touching the metal bars of prison and not this sweet ass.” Stray wiggles his butt. Jason’s dick twitches.

“Now, now, kitten cut the flirting and call the police.”

Stray smirks, “Whatever you say… mom.” If Jason called Selina that, he would get a lot of scratch marks. But Selina seemed rather calm.

“Young man. Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” Selina fake pouts.

Stray ignores it and decide to call the police. “Heyo! It’s your friendly neighbor Stray here, Jewelry store nearly robbed but stopped by the cat duo at St. Jude- Yeah alright. For the last time Hank, I don’t go to dates with police officers-“ Stray groans, “Ugh, It’ll take you more than flirting to be able to catch me. Now shut up and just send some of your officers here to pick up these hunks of junks- Whatever helps you sleep at night- Night Hank.” Then he ends the call.

“Let’s pounce kitten.” Selina suggests and they grapple to the rooftop. "You never really fail to impress me with the flirting."

"Of course, you know the saying right? Like mother, like son." That didn't help Jason's boner as he also kept glancing at that ass that was begging to be seen because of that skintight suit.

* * *

Dick is bewildered with what was happening. Stray was really good. Like really good. A little flirty, which Dick doesn’t mind but he was still good.

It honestly reminds him of someone. Tim, he reminds him so much of Tim.

It’s probably just his mind playing tricks. He’s just missing Tim so much and he’s growing desperate to find him. This wasn’t that far from Gotham so it’s impossible that it’s Tim because Babs would’ve found him.

All his thoughts were stopped as Bruce talks, “Let’s go.” with that, they head on the edge and fire their grapples, seemingly following Stray and Catwoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the meeting will happen just chill. Probably at Chapter 5 or 6 I think and in case you didn't notice, I'm a big fan of flirty Tim.


	4. Unexpected Visitors

Tim and Selina were about to celebrate for yet another successful heist, ~~more like helping~~ when he hears a ton of footsteps. _Familiar_ footsteps. Then occasional grappling sounds.

“Stay behind me kitten. Whoever they are, let them come to us.” Selina suggests. Tim nods and stands behind his mother figure. Just then, his body almost spasms as he hears a dark broody voice.

“Selina.” It was Bruce. _Oh no._

“May I talk to you two for a minute.” Bruce asks not in his Batman voice. _I guess it’s always like this with Selina_. It was rather soft and calming.

Tim pulls Selina in a corner. “Okay, let me and Kitten talk about it for a sec.” She says before getting pulled.

“Why the heck are they here Selina!” He whisper yells.

“I don’t know kitten. I swear I didn’t plan this. Just act like your Stray persona, I’m sure they aren’t aware that you are the missing person he’s looking for.”

“BUT SELINA. He isn’t just one. I can see Dick’s uniform on the other side of another building. And Jason’s dildo looking helmet in that corner over there.” _It’s not dildo shaped no longer but still._ Tim’s unspoken thoughts.

“I’m sure you can do this kitten. They haven’t found you in a while so surely you can do this right?” Selina reassures. “Whatever happens kitten I’ll be with you alright?”

“Thanks. Okay I think I can handle this now.” Tim calms down from nearing hyperventilation.

* * *

“Okay. Before we begin, can those two idiots come out? I can practically see you two hiding.” Tim yells with his Stray voice.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Stray.” Bruce chimes in trying to cover the his hiding sons.

“I must say, for the greatest detective people are calling you, you’re quite the terrible liar.” Of course, Tim being a jerk, he’s gonna flirt with Bruce. Just to one up Selina because he somehow thinks that Selina is a part of this shenanigan.

Tim goes closer and wraps his arm around Bruce’s waist, “What happened Batman? Cat got your tongue?” He whispers seductively, running his clawed fingers on Bruce’s chest. _Okay I didn’t expect that Bruce was this big up close._

“Uhm- Uhh…” Bruce stutters, he can practically see Bruce’s blushing through the night. _Okay, ew. I thought you having a crush on Superman was a joke. I’m just messing with Selina here, no actual intent on fucking with you._ He yells at himself to pull away but Selina’s laugh encourages him.

“Now now, kitty. That’s my husband you’re messing with.”

“Right. You just want to talk. Okay, now as I’ve requested, I want those other pretty boys to come out too. I think my ass is melting from all the staring.” _Okay I’ll admit I sound so egotistical right now but I’m not Tim. I’m Stray right now and that’s how I’m meant to act._ He reminds himself.

Tim treats his other identity as another persona, Stray being extremely flirty and flashy, while Tim being such an introvert. Much like he did with his Robin days.

He lets go of Bruce as he sees Dick and Jason well… Nightwing and Red Hood approaching the rooftop. Jason’s only wearing a domino. He can see the redness that was covering their faces.

“Now, what do you want?” He asks. Now removing the irreverent tone of his voice. It’s still Stray but a little serious.

“How long have you been with Selina?”

Tim will lie of it of course. He doesn’t want them to connect the dots. “That’s a good question. It’s quite some time now. About three years now?”

“How did she find you?” Bruce continues to ask.

“Found me in some alleyway. Sick and tired of running from muggers. She helped me, provided shelter, food and pretty much a whole mother figure to look up to. I help her on heists and sometimes just talks when she needs a shoulder to lean onto when she deals with your _family_. Does that cover my Job Description?” Tim puts emphasis on that particular word. The story was kind of the same to be honest. It was Selina’s suggestion that he stay there so he could remain in contact with some of them.

“What are you trying to say?” Tim can see Bruce narrowing his eyes. Tim won’t be fazed by that of course. He isn’t scared of Bruce.

Tim scoffs, “Oh you know. The other pretty bird that ran away after these two handsome fuck boys treated him like shit and that brat of a son that you have that also treated him like an outcast.” He pauses. He saw Jason, Dick and even Bruce flinch. Bruce opens his mouth to protest. “Before you yell at Selina, don’t because I was informed by a close contact and not her.”

“We’re not giving up on finding him. I miss babybird so much. Hell we all do. I wanna make it up to him for all my fuck ups.” Jason suddenly voices out. Tim’s heart clenches.

“I know it’s my fault that he left but I have a very good reason for it. I just miss him so much. Spoiler, Black Bat, and Oracle misses him.” _Heh. Little did he know._ He could feel the hurt that’s radiating in Dick’s voice. _Good. That’s my goal._ He smirks.

“I am aware of your identities so don’t call them by their vigilante names. _Dick._ ” Then all of them suddenly goes quiet.

Tim groans. “This is getting waaaaay too sappy for my liking. I really need to go. Catch you all later. Till next time Selina.” He waves before picking up his whip.

“Last question.” Bruce’s voice stops him. “What’s your name?”

“If I answer that, where will the fun go? That’s for me to know and for you to find out dearies. Just address me as Stray. I’ll see you kittens next time.” Selina gives him a kiss on the forehead. He smiles, his _actual_ smile. He jumps down,  
clinging to every fire exit before landing gracefully on the ground. He was well aware that those two were watching.

His business was done for the day. Right now, he has a child to get back to. His new family.

* * *

Jason goes home with Dick and Bruce. He was feeling guilty because Stray was right. They did treat Tim like shit and an outcast. Jason was really sorry for it though, he attacked Tim because of the information that Talia told him. He was also influenced by the pit back then so he had no control. Still that doesn’t make his sins for Tim bearable. He tried to murder him not once but on multiple occasions. So he was quite pathetic to think that he can get more than friendship from him. But even after all these years, he still doesn’t have anyone to date, it somehow feels wrong to look at someone that’s not Tim. Okay Stray kinda changed that one.

The guy walks and talks like sex. His looks and tones are so addicting. Subconsciously, Jason’s dick twitches and is going hard by the second. He’s still at the shower and it’s been a while since he’d done this due to the busy search, it’s not like it’s gonna go away in a sec so might as well.

Jason palms on his erection. Thinking about Stray’s body, thinking of his ass, his voice and what he would look like wrapped around Jason’s dick. Within a few seconds, he cums, splattering all over the shower wall, moaning Stray’s name. He stands up and goes to his room and changes to clothes. He flops on the bed and drifts into a deep slumber.

* * *

“Bro I heard you got visited by the bats here last night.” Conner immediately looks for stuff to gossip, he was here with Cassie.

“Yeah. I was freaking out but I think I did great. Planted more guilt towards those two.” He reminds himself of the look on Dick and Jason’s faces.

 _“We’re not giving up on finding him. I miss babybird so much. Hell we all do. I wanna make it up to him for all my fuck ups.”_ It replays on his mind. _Babybird huh?_

 _“I know it’s my fault that he left but I have a very good reason for it. I just miss him so much.”_ Guess Bruce guilt tripped Dick too. _I mean, Bruce did this to Dick too didn’t he? He took Robin from Dick and gave it to Jason. But I’m still furious about the fact that he and some of these idiots thought that I should go to that Damned Asylum._

“Yeah you totally did. Selina showed us footage of how you flirted with them and I must say, you totally flustered them. Bruce included.” Cassie praises. Of course, Selina recorded that fiasco. He smirks.

Samira walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Probably awakened by the loud noises they all were making.

“Uhh… Tim? Who’s that?” Cassie asks.

“Oh my god Tim who’s the mother?!” Conner yells.

Tim smacks him in the arm. “You ass, yes she’s my daughter but I adopted her. Y’all know I’m not straight right? I practically puke rainbows if that gives you any hints.” He turns to look at Sam. “Did you sleep well sweetheart?”

“Very. How did your heist with Momma Selina go?” She innocently asks. “Oh and who are these people?” He eyes the couple.

“Well, the heist went well sweetie. Dad is great like that. And these are my friends. Conner aka Superboy and Cassie aka Wondergirl.” Samira seemed to have gotten awakened by the revelation.

“WHAT THE HECK?! I HAVE CATWOMAN AND BATMAN AS GRANDPARENTS, STRAY AS MY DAD AND NOW THIS?!” She yells enthusiastically.

“Yes guys don’t panic she knows you all. She’s just having a hard time contemplating whether to believe it or not.”

“Well hello there bean. Yes, I’m Superboy but feel free to call me Uncle if you’d like.” Conner lifts her.

“Yeah feel free to call me aunt too. What’s you’re name by the way?”

“Oh sorry for the late introduction. Samira Adrianna Drake it’s really nice to meet both of you. You can call me Sam or Addy.”

“Same to you too.” Conner says and hands Samira to Tim.

“We gotta go Tim. We don’t want those nosy bats finding where you are. See ya!” He gives Tim a peck on the lips waves and heads for the window. It's not new, Conner always does this but he's straight and dating Cassie.

“See you kid! Bye Tim!” Cassie gives him a peck on the lips too and kisses Sam's forehead. “Behave for your dad alright?” Sam nods.

They both fly out the window.

“This is the best day ever.” Samira says after a few minutes. Samira whips her head suddenly having a lingering question in her head because of the actions she noticed. "Uhm... Dad? Why did they both kiss you?"

"Oh don't worry dear. It always happens. Daddy dated them both but I'm still friends with them." Sam raises her a brow, Tim chuckles, "Don't worry daddy isn't having an affair. Those two are dating too."

Samira nods, Tim looks at the clock and it was now 8:00 AM. “C’mon get dressed the shop won’t open by itself. Lian is coming later.” He received a text from Roy earlier this morning asking them to meet. Tim just shrugs and replies with a “yes”.

“Okay dad! Be back in a few.” She saunters off to the closet. Tim smiles and he gathers the dishes to wash before they head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at smut. Don't judge. Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter though!


	5. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update cause I don't know when I'll be able to do the next one. This one's too short so I'm probably gonna make the next ones longer.

Jason was at his phone reading something but he can’t quite focus on it when Stray and Tim was in his mind. Dick did have some point last night, what if Stray was really Tim. But Jason could conduct a lot of reason on why that wasn’t Tim.

**Last Night:**

Dick went to Jason’s room to share his thoughts. He heard light snoring at the door but he really has to tell someone about this. Because what if his theories was right? What if Tim really was under that Stray persona?

Dick knocks. NO answers but his snores. He tries the doorknob and it seems like Lady Luck was on his side today because it’s unlocked.

Jason was on his stomach, face turned away from the door.

Dick taps him on the shoulder, “Jay.” Jason stirs.

“Jason” Jason mutters something under his breath, “Timmy~”

“JASON!” Dick shakes him. Jason sits right up.

“WHAT THE FUCK DICKHEAD?!” He yells. “I COULD’VE SHOT YOU!” Yeah, keeping a gun under your pillow might be handy but not at times like this. He’s far off that old thinking of wanting to murder his family thank you very much.

Dick flinches, “Sorry I just need to tell someone this.”

“That better be fuckin’ important to stop the dream I was having.” Jason thinks about it again.

He was sitting on the beach with Tim leaning on his side, watching the sunset. Holding his hand with a little girl who he assumed was their daughter. They had rings on their ring fingers indicating that they were married. He wishes it was true, that all of it was true, but sadly it was all too good to be true so Jason knew that it was just a dream. Doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy it though. Tim looks at him smiling, Jason was slowly leaning down, their lips were near to touching when he suddenly feels someone frantically shaking him. The dream was over.

“It really is. You might not believe me at first but hear me out.”

“Cut the crap Dickie.” Jason glares.

“Tim might be Stray.”

“WHAT?!” Because WHAT?!

“I have good theories as to why.” Dick pulls out his phone to find the notes app he’d stuck his face into for hours now.

“Okay, I’ll listen but Dick isn’t this kinda crazy? Maybe you’re just missing Tim so much.” Though Jason misses him too much too.

“Well for starters, wasn’t Tim Selina’s favorite here? Tim was practically her son and Stray did say that he looks to Selina as a mother figure. She even looks so happy when she talks to him kinda like Stray.” That did make a point though. Selina is only putting her flirty attitude away from two people. Bruce, well, because duh they’re already together but she does put it up when she wants to mess with him. And two, Tim because she knows that Timmy is gay or bi given that he also dated women.

“Well, what if that’s just someone who is very close to Selina and she decided to vent out her sadness to him. Stray did mention that he was the one Selina leans her shoulder on when she’s dealing with our bullshit.”

“That takes us to point number two, Selina never tells her troubles to anyone here except Bruce or Tim.” Dick pauses and he scrolls. “And three, his moves during fighting remind me so much of Tim. He even wields his Bo staff like Tim does.” Jason disagrees with the last statement.

“Dick, Stray doesn’t fight like Tim. Fuck, he doesn’t even move like him. Tim is a shy type and never expresses his feelings. Contrary to what we see with Stray, he’s too flirty and so much of a show off. He even has Glitter Smoke Bombs for god’s sake!” Jason makes a point. “Just stop this Dick. I’m sure we will find Tim soon. Sure, it’s been two years but I still have hope. Hope that he’s just near here and that he’s okay and living well. I will scour the whole world just to find him, Roy and Kori would even help.” If only Jason knew that Roy and Kori weren’t at all oblivious about all this.

Dick shrinks now. “Okay, maybe you’re right. I’ll try and look for more places here. Particularly around Gotham to see if he’s lurking in any of the places there. I’ll check in on Babs too.” Dick’s frown deepens, now he knows how it feels when no one believes in what you’re saying.

“We’ll find him big wing don’t worry.” Jason taps his shoulder.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence little wing.” He smiles, “Now, I hope you can continue whatever dream you’re having with Tim.” He teases. Jason’s eyes widened.

“Oh god was I talking in my sleep?” Dick chuckles and leaves the room. He’s still sad but he’s sure they will find Tim this year… or the next… they won’t give up.

 **Present** :

There’s possibly no way that Dick’s theory was right. Stray was _nothing_ like Tim. Tim was a shy type, blushes too easily, and small. All the characteristics Jason liked about him while Stray was sassy and flirty… Jason didn’t know that he likes those characteristics too. What if Dick was right? What if Tim _was_ Stray? Whatever, he can’t get his hopes up.

* * *

Roy and Kori burst into the Coffee Shop dragging a very confused kid with them.

“Tim can we talk? Oh my god I need to know what happened.” Roy blabbers.

“Shh… keep it down Roy! People might hear you! Come here.” He gestures as he leaves the counter, throwing a smile at the other workers that are also inside there. Samira arrives.

“Hey there little bean! Lian is here, go play in the playground. I’ll talk with Uncle Roy.” Sam nods. Tim kisses her on the forehead.

* * *

“Timothy” Kori begins, “Is it true that you saw and talked with the three bats last night?”

“Well… kinda?” Tim scratches the back of his neck, “I was in my other persona so they didn’t recognize me I think. We helped a Jewelry Store last night when we ran into them. It was bizarre and Selina said that she wasn’t involved by any means, which I’m calling bull. Anyway, I just flirted with them including Batman to mess with Selina but eventually I guild tripped them a little.”

“What did you tell them?” Roy asks clearly wanting more out of the story.

“I told them what I felt and why I ran but I was pretending like Tim wasn’t me and Stray was just another persona. It seemed to have worked though because they said that they will make it up to me somehow if they find me and that they miss me so much.” Tim remembers the lines Dick and Jason muttered.

“So did you tell them who you are?” Kori asks.

“Hell no. Why would I do that? It would take more than a little message for me to forgive them. Sure, my heart clenched and I was thinking whether to come out right then and there but it wasn’t enough. Plus, it’s pure hilarity watching them like this.” Tim smugly says.

“I must say though, you looked really hot in that outfit Timmy. How come I never saw you wear it? You’re so flashy too, I bet Jason got a boner after seeing you like that.” Roy chided. Tim chuckles.

“You hit luck with that one Tim but be careful, now that Jason knows where to find Stray, he will probably keep coming back. So does Dick. Eventually they’ll find out.” Kori reasons with him.

Tim was about to reply when his phone chimes. It was another text from an unknown number, _Please Tim? Just talk to me. Come to the clocktower midnight. I just wanna see you. You can even come in your Stray costume. I promise no cameras or microphones will be watching us. ~Oracle_

On one hand, Tim did miss Babs too. Would meeting her be a good idea though? How would he know if Babs will not be hiding any cameras or mics at the place? Can she be trusted? Only one way to find out.

“Who’s that?” Roy asks.

“Babs, she wants to meet up.” Tim’s serious voice comes out.

“Are you going then?” Kori queries.

Tim nods typing out his reply. _I’ll be there. One am. Hold on to your promise or I’m running away for good. ~Tim_

 _Don’t worry. I will. The bats won’t be patrolling tonight so I’m free. I’ll order pizza._ Tim chuckles a little at the message.

“Good luck Timbo. Hopefully we see you back here tomorrow.” Roy jokes.

Tim smacks him in the arm. “It’s not like they can do anything. Us cats, we have nine lives.” Tim retorts.

“Very true, now if you may excuse me, I’ll see if the kids are up to any trouble.” Kori turns for the door.

It’s settled then. Tim sets a reminder on his phone. _12:30 prepare for meetup with Babs._


	6. No Turning Back and An Uninvited Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little bit of time to write today so I did. Tomorrow I have a lot of vacancies to I'm probably gonna update. I just like where the story is going and I keep getting overwhelmed by the support I've been receiving so thank you so much to all the people who have been commenting and leaving kudos. You guys are my motivation. <3 This one is kinda short too because this is just them having a conversation about life. Sorry about that but I think I can make the next chapter longer than usual.

Should Tim really do this? Should Tim really go and see Babs? Will Barbara keep her promise? He should. Hell, he cancelled a lot of things that he was about to do. His game night with Kon, Cassie and Bart, and his meetup with Hank. Yeah he and Hank have no status but it’s been quite some time since he got laid and his body is desperately asking for it. Whatever he can do it next night. Yes Hank is straight and they’re just both doing this to have a good time and they’re not in a relationship whatsoever, given that he doesn’t know who Stray is under the costume. _Friends with benefits._ And he’s pretty certain he can trust her, he’s sure that she already knew where he went when he left and just didn’t spill the beans yet until he’s ready, she also knew about his other counterpart.

Tim stops the thought and continues to dress up. He stops midway through his zippers because he heard someone go through the window.

“Hi there kitty. Where is your dad?” Selina’s voice echoes. Tim calms down for a bit. “He’s in there.” She gestures for the closet. Selina plants a kiss on her forehead.

“I heard your about your impromptu meeting with Barbara today kitten. Are you in need of a companion in case that things go south?” She offers.

Tim smiles, Selina really is a life saver. “Sure. I’m quite nervous with all this so I’m really gonna need the company.”

“Well, finish dressing. I’ll be watching from behind the clocktower. I will look out for any signs of the other bats.” She adds.

“Thank you.”

* * *

After tucking Samira in bed informing that he will be out and probably back in the morning, his alarm goes off. It’s time to leave.

A few minutes later they arrive at Gotham, he doesn’t live that far off so it was easy navigating back into the clocktower. Mostly muscle memory because he used to come there a lot after his patrol. He did miss Barbara after all...

“Should I really do this Selina?” He suddenly asks.

“You both need this, believe it or not. Besides, we’re already here, no turning back now.” Selina reassures. “Don’t worry kitten, remember, I went here so I can be on the lookout for you and bail you out in case things don’t go as planned. Though I’m sure Babs won’t do that. She’s a woman of her word.” She adds.

Tim nods and heads for it.

Inside, he sees Babs sitting in front of a lot of computer screens, her office did have a lot of things now unlike before when he left.

“I like what you’ve done with the place.” He says as he approaches Babs. She releases an indignant gasp.

“Tim? Is that really you?” The moment he went beside her, he tackled him for a hug. It was tight, just like Dick’s but somehow this one feels… nice. A tear threatens to fall. “You’ve really grown. I missed you so much.” Babs was sniffing clearly crying by it all. Which rarely happens. He got paralyzed by that sick clown if that gives you any hints. Without hesitation he hugs back.

“I missed you too Barbie. Your hugs got extra tight too huh? Dick infused you with it or something?” He teases as he pulls away.

She chuckles, “I honestly thought your bad girl act was just for the personality. You grew into a meanie Tim.” She smacks his arm playfully. Tim smiles.

“Well, the attitude comes with the outfit. Selina gave me waaay too many tips. How are you? And what’s your status with Black Canary?”

“Oh shut up Tim! Haven’t made a move yet. Ollie is catching up too fast and I’m doing good mostly compared to the other bats. They’re still mourning over you.” She frowns slightly.

“Why the hell would they mourn for me I’m not dead?!”

“That’s what they thought for almost a year. They thought you died, they even visited Ra’s to look for you. The old creep said waaaay too many things to the point that he looked like he was obsessed with your ass. But Superman did confirm that you were alive. They didn’t want to bother you though, much like what Conner and Cassie said. Because you were having a good life there.” Her frown deepens.

“Clark could honestly give Bruce some braincells.” He teases, trying to ease the mood a little, “What about you Babs? Why haven’t you spilled the beans yet? Or do you have no control to pass through my security?” He wiggles his eyebrows and Barbara laughs.

“That Security was honestly what lead me to finding you. I was wondering why it was so hard breaking through the firewall of a particular town outside of Gotham. Pathetic of you to think I won’t break it though and who do you think deletes the footage of your rooftop mishaps with that officer? Hmm?”

Tim’s eyes widened at the last statement. He feels his face heat up. “Oh- uhh… Hank? We’re not together I swear. He’s just… an _acquaintance.”_

“Acquaintance huh? Well as for why I haven’t told any of them, like Clark, I don’t want to bother you too much. It’s your place to tell them, not mine. I might be nosey when it comes to all of you but I’ll never spill that easily. Are you considering of coming out to them though?”

“I’ve been thinking for quite some time now but I’m still not ready I think. I was even contemplating whether to meet up with you or not, knowing Bruce and Dick’s nature with secrecy. I appreciate that you are waiting for me Babs, but I’m honestly thinking of not pulling through it because-“ Tim gets cut off by Babs.

“You have a child and a business to take care of?” She finishes for him.

“Y-Yeah. I have a child now and I think exposing her to Gotham’s environment isn’t a good idea. I’m also not keen on making her into a vigilante as I’m afraid she would get herself hurt or worse… face death at a young age.”

“Bruce would be happy to see her though, I’m sure Alfred will too. They’re missing you so much Tim.”

A footstep echoes through the room.

“Which is why I came here.” Alfred comes out of the shadows and makes his existence in the room known.

“ALFRED?!” Babs and Tim yell in unison.

“Indeed I am young Masters.” He bows.

“How did you get in?!” Babs asks.

“Pathetic of you to think that I won’t break into here easily after I picked up the news from Mr. Harper that you’re meeting Tim today. In case you don’t remember Mistress Barbara, I trained Batman.” The butler smugly remarks, “Now dear boy, care to give your old man a hug?” Alfred opens his arms.

Tim approaches, “More than.” The tears now pours out of his eyes. “I missed you so much Alfie.”

“Likewise.” Alfred pats his back. “It’s been quite some time Master Timothy. I’m glad to see that you are well.” Alfred lets go and takes off the goggles that Tim was wearing, “You grew a lot of muscle and the bags under your eyes are gone. Living there must’ve improved your state.”

“Trust me Alf, it did.” He smiles even more.

“I believe there is something else I’m not aware of Master Timothy. Who is this Daughter you are speaking of?”

“Yes I adopted a daughter. You’re a Great Granddad now can you believe it?” Tim teases. “Her name is Samira Adrianna Drake.”

“Very lovely to hear that you started yourself a family. Who’s your significant other?” Tim looks away at Alfred’s inquiry.

“I have none Alfie, I don’t think I will have one too.”

“Don’t be overdramatic Timbo. You’re only 21 it isn’t hard to find someone, especially if you keep putting that façade when meeting other men.” Barbara chided.

“Miss Barbara is quite right. You’re still young Master Timothy. In fact I heard Master Bruce, Jason and Dick talking about your body and fighting style back at the manor. When they faced you a couple nights ago. The conversation was turning wheels to your unmentionables so I merely moved away and started cooking. Speaking of which, I brought food for all of us. Maybe we can have a dinner and talk about what happened during your time there.” Of course, Alfred being the best, brought them food. “I also heard that Mistress Barbara was planning on eating pizza which is quite the unhealthy meal so I cooked a lot.” Barbara groans, the pizza is going to waste.

“Umm… Alfred, may I invite another person here? She’s outside.” Alfred nods and Tim stands up, and looks outside. Selina is still there, he gestures to for her to come into the clocktower.

“What is it kitten? Did the plan go south?” She inquires.

“No it didn’t, don’t worry. Alfred snuck in and brought us food I figured you might be hungry and you won’t want to miss Alfred’s cooking.” Selina walks in.

“Yes, it would be a shame to miss Alfred’s cooking.” Selina approaches the table. She chuckles, nothing really gets passed the Butler.

“Good Evening Alfred.”

“A good evening to you too Miss Selina. Now if you may sit down, I brought enough for everyone.” Alfred hands out the plates and starts to pass on the food. Tim moans at the smell of all the cooking. Alfred didn’t even forget to bring Sushi which is Tim’s favorite. They fall into a nice conversation, Tim telling them about his business and about his new kid. Tim wants to have more of this family moments. If only it was that easy to let the people who hurt you back into your life. If only.


	7. Rooftop Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are the character's subconscious thoughts or simply them talking to themselves. I made the rating explicit because there are a lot of smut on this chapter. But this one is focusing a little on Tim's relationship with the OC (Hank). Enjoy!

Dinner went well. He really needed to talk to them. Alfred of course scared him but once again the old butler never failed him as he kept his promise that he won’t tell or snitch on the family and he will wait for Tim to be ready. Just like what Babs said. He’s holding on to their promises. He didn’t really feel like sleeping and he did say that he will close off the coffee shop tomorrow so it’s his day off. A little patrol won’t hurt tonight so might as well. He and Selina parted ways as she said that she had a date with Bruce tomorrow and she needs to look her best so she’s sleeping early and fixing up her hair.

He was still dressed as Stray as he perches onto a rooftop. He hears a thud, and another, and another. It was a familiar footstep, and he smells someone’s cologne. It was a scent from a certain police officer. “Hank? What are you doing here?” Tim whips his head to look.

“Came here to see you Cat.” Tim (as Stray) puts his hands on his hips, “Oh c’mon don’t give me that look Princess. I know you want this as much as I do.” Hank stalks forward unbuttoning his top uniform, revealing his muscular chest. He grabs Tim by the waist. Tim gets another whiff of his cologne, it smells so manly. _Ugh why is my life like this?_

He feels Hank’s boner grinding along the crack of his ass. _Wow he is so horny_.

“Wow. You’re already so horny Hank. What got in your nerves today?” Hank lets go and Tim spins to look at him.

“Let’s just say that it’s been a month and I miss the feeling of your ass.” Hank winks at him. “Are you complaining about the hardness cat? Can’t take it?” He teases. To his surprise, Tim goes down on his knees fast.

Tim unbuckles the belt and unzips the pants. Not even letting down the boxers and he can see the penis throbbing under the clothing. He smirks, _Hank is extra horny today._ Without second thoughts, he yanks the boxers down and lowers the pants a little to get a better grip and release the man’s balls. _Not complaining though._

He licked it from the bottom and made his way to the top, “Yeah baby. Keep that up, keep daddy satisfied.” Hank moans. He continues to suck enthusiastically. Also feeling satisfied and a little horny because of Hank’s moans. Hank puts his hand behind Tim’s head and yanks it down, making him take all the length. He doesn’t mind it though, Stray _likes_ it _rough_. He bobs his head up and down. The only noises were his mouth and throat contracting with the length.

Hank unbuttons his uniform even more, pulling out the abs on full display. Tim stretches his hands out and caresses them. Hank whimpers. “I’m quite close there kitty. How about I give you the pleasure back? I’m sure your hungry hole needs nursing after not being taken care of for quite sometime.” Tim pulls with a pop.

“That was pretty quick there officer. Old age catching up to you or something?” Tim teases.

“Shut up and get your pretty mouth on mine.” Hank grabs the back of his head again and pulls him in for a kiss. It was messy as it was all teeth and tongue but it’s alright.

Tim stands up and leans on the wall, it was now Hank’s turn to pleasure him. He feels his hand going down, slowly taking off his pants. The air hits his butt and his hole it’s cold but not unpleasant. Then he feels big hands separating the cheeks and a warm tongue pressing in on it. “ _Yes!”_ He yells in ecstasy. Hank’s tongue kept piercing through his hole making it slick and wet. Of course, Hank had no hesitation on licking it after all, Tim cleans it very well.

“I think you’re ready cat. Did you bring any lube?” He dumbly asks.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Tim is prepared for anything. He rummages through his utility belt and grabs the small bottle of lube.

“You never fail to surprise me kitten.” Hank grabs it from his hand and coats his dick with a generous amount. Tim isn’t necessarily shy in these matters, he’s been doing this with Hank for quite some time now. By time, he means year. The first time they did this was after he and Selina got out of a stakeout, saving a ton of children in the process. He knew the policeman was eyeing on him the moment they talked. Tim didn’t mind it though, their age gap wasn’t that far, plus, the man was packin’ meat so why wouldn’t he take the cake? It would be a _waste_. They’ve been meeting up for a year now, mostly for sexual pleasures and favors but sometimes to just talk about their feelings.

Hank was a nice company, Tim would honestly snag him for a boyfriend, but given his circumstances, no. Hank did offer, but Tim knew he was straight and he doesn’t want to endanger anyone’s life. Like that one time Black Mask was after him and they killed the lady that gave Tim the heads up. He doesn’t want that to happen again. This is as far as their relationship would go. _Fuck buddies_. His thoughts stopped as he felt the girth of the man’s penis slowly penetrating his hole.

“You haven’t changed one bit, you’re still so tight in here kitten.” Hank praises as he further pushes in.

“A-Are you complaining t-then? You _love_ that tight hole d-don’t you?” Tim teases. Hank spanks him making him whimper.

“Damn right I do!” Hank pushes in further in and their flesh slaps.

* * *

Now that Hood knew where to find Stray, of course he would keep on bugging him. He just needs to know who was under the mask. If there is really hope that Tim was the person under the mask. If he could convince him to reconcile with the family and rebuild the bridges they destroyed. Surely he can do this right?

He arrives at the neighborhood they were in last night. He immediately goes for the rooftop. He scans the area for imminent danger, but nothing. He hears a sound. _Slap_. And a muffled voice of a man. Was it a lady getting mugged?

Two rooftops next to him he sees two figures. He steps in to take a closer look. It was… Stray?! With a man wearing a police uniform, looking like he was pushing him to the edge of the roof. _Oh no_. Jason leaps to the next rooftop becoming more aware of the sound and the voice that was no longer muffled. He stiffens.

“Y-Yes it hurts s-so good!” He hears Stray’s voice. Now the scene becomes more clear to him as he sees the policeman pistoning in and out of him.

“You like that huh? You like your hungry hole being filled? Like the feeling of my big dick impaling you?” His thrusts became more aggressive possibly hurting Stray. But Stray doesn’t seem to mind. _Maybe he likes pain during sex. "_ Answer!" Hank demands and spanks again.

Stray moans making Jason’s dick twitch, this was not a good sign. “Yes, h-harder Hank, d-deeper!” Stray demands.

“Ugh kitty I’m close.” He hears the policeman, Hank say. It was the policeman Tim was talking to the other day. The one he was bantering with on the phone, he was probably his boyfriend.

“Yes f-fill me up d-daddy!” He yells. _Guess he has a daddy kink_.

Hank groans and starts thrusting faster. His moans are getting louder, so does Stray’s. “Take it all in!” and with one last groan he releases his orgasm.

Stray chases his orgasm too and cums after a few moments. They were both exhausted messes. Jason’s dick was throbbing but now was not the time to consent with his needs as he sees them kissing. He needs to know more about Stray.

He leaps into the other rooftop, now being very near them. _Wow they recovered quite fast. They must’ve been fuckin’ doing this for a long time now. I didn’t know he was this feisty but I ain’t complainin’._ They were now sitting on the floor of the rooftop. Seemingly talking to each other.

“Y’know Stray, I really want to take this to another level. I really wanna be with you.”

“You already know my answer to that handsome. As much as I want to be too, I really can’t.” Stray reasons with him. _Oh so they are not together._

“Why?”

“I’m a notorious person, I also have a very big target on my back and I don’t want any of the people I care about to get hurt.”

“I’m a police officer! I always face danger.” He tries to reason again.

Stray smiles, genuine. “This is why I like you too you know. You’re really stubborn like me. But seriously, you’re young and handsome and you can get a less fucked up person than me. A much more normal person, a less broken one. With no vigilante work on their hands.” He cups Hank’s face. “As much as I don’t want to admit, I really like you, like having your company like this. I didn’t just snag you because you’re hot and you can really give a good time. I love you so much to see you die or to see you get hurt. God, I sound so sappy right now.” He chuckles and then sniffles.

“I love you so much too. But I respect your decision. I feel so jealous for whoever gets you. You’re so gorgeous and good, and kind, and almost every good adjective I could think of. You’re not just a fuck up and you should know that.” Hank pulls him in for a hug. _Yeah people have the tendency to be this feely after they fuck. I think it’s part of the afterglow thing._

“Thank you so much Hank. Now, I think it’s about time you know the face behind all of this. This is how much I trust you. I just talked to my family tonight, that’s why I cancelled our original meeting time.” _Wait family? What family?_

“Part of the reason why I’m in the mood tonight. I rarely do this, wait, let me rephrase that, I never do this. But you’re special to me and I want you to know how much you mean to me even though I won’t be able to give you what you want.” Stray slowly takes off the hoodie that was covering his head, followed by the scarlet goggles. Revealing… TIM?! _HOLY SHIT! DICK WAS RIGHT!_

“Oh my god! You’re Tim Drake! You’re the guy who owns the coffee shop near the school. You’re also the one the bats and the Wayne family were looking for!”

“Yeah. Now, I trust you not to tell anyone about this alright? Not even your family or any of your colleagues. Am I being clear?” _Oh my god it really is Tim!_

“You have my promise. It’s rather amusing that under all that flirty act was a young looking innocent shopkeeper.” Hank teases smiling. He was happy that he somehow wormed himself to the tiny list of persons Tim grew feelings for and considered real friends. _Must be nice_.

“You’re the worst.” Stra- _Tim_ says making Hank chuckle.

“But you still love me.” He pulls Tim for a hug again.

“Yep, I always will.”

“Now I get why I can’t be with you. I accept the fact now. I don’t want the bats being on my tail.”

“Told ya. Thank you again by the way.”

“For what? The good time or…” Hank teases.

Tim now laughs, he hasn’t heard that for years now, “You ass. For everything of course. I will still come here for our meetups though.”

“And I will be here with you. Nothing will change between us.” Hank presses a kiss on his forehead.

He goes down from the rooftop and goes to his bike. He has to tell the family about the news. He texts Dick before leaving.

_Jaybird: Dickhead wakey wakey. I need to tell u something. 4:00 AM_

_Dickie: Okay I’m awake. I slept at the manor. Meet u at the cave. 4:05 AM_

_Jaybird: u were right. 4:07 AM_

_Dickie: wdym I’m right? 4:10 AM_

_Jaybird: u’ll see. 4:13 AM_

_Dickie: Rlly? ur just gonna leave me hanging? Should I wake Bruce? 4:14 AM_

_Jaybird: DON’T! Just wait till I get there. 4:16 AM_

_Dickie: Alright._

Jason closes his phone. He can’t wait to tell Dick that he had finally found Tim.

They were gonna bring him home.

No matter what. For their babybird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I agreed to making them suffer a little longer, but I think it's about time. I think the story will take a little more angsty turn and Tim being more bitter. (cue the invasive batfamily music.) I dunno though. 
> 
> Like I said I'm bad at smut so I'm sorry if the things I wrote are cringe as fuck. Thank you for reading!


	8. Good News for Them, Bad News for Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload the next part as soon as I can. Thank you so much for all the support guys!! Thank you all for the people who reads this and left Kudos and Comments. At the time I'm writing this, we're at 2,400 hits and 137 Kudos!! Thank you so much!!  
> ♥💙💚💛💜🧡

Jason was ecstatic. He finally found Tim, after two and a half years. He found him at a rooftop getting fucked. _Ugh._

Tim really grew. Grew from being that scrawny little Robin. Grew from being that shy stoic boy who always hides what he feels. Grew from being touch starved. Grew from being that naïve boy they’re always taking advantage of. Yeah, he certainly grew.

Jason knows that he should feel happy about this. He should be happy that he found Tim. He _is_ happy. It’s just that… he was jealous. How many times had Hank fucked Tim? How many times did Tim suck Hank’s stick? How long has it been going on? Those were a lot of inappropriate questions but he can’t help and ask them to himself.

How many times had Hank become his shoulder to lean on? How many times had he cried to Hank about his problems? How many times did he run to Hank’s arms? Isn’t that a family’s duty and not some random stranger? Now _those_ are the appropriate questions. They can’t really blame Tim for what he’s done. They caused that. He thinks- no. He’s _sure,_ he’s _certain_ that Tim didn’t think of them as family anymore. Why would he?

Even Jason thinks that they shouldn’t bother him anymore, but given the time they searched, they deserved to know where Tim is. They deserved to know his well being. They deserved to have a second chance to make it up to him. Then again they also deserved to be avoided. But, it’s been so long, and the whole family _needs_ this.

* * *

He’s been driving for about 20 minutes now (the place was not that far so they’re wondering why Babs wasn’t able to find him.) but it felt like he was driving for hours. Now he reached the front of the manor where Alfred greeted him, “Good Morning Master Jason. Is there anything I might provide you of service for?”

“Yes Alfie, can you please call the entire family to the dining room. I have a really important news.” He commands.

“Very well. There’s tea at the counter top, if you would want, you can help yourself some.” The butler informs before turning on his heel.

Alfred is indeed the best, “Thank you Alf.” He smiles but the butler is already turned to his back.

* * *

After a few pained groans he was continuously hearing, Bruce, at the head of the table, speaks up.

“Why did you wake everyone this early Jason?” It’s still 6 o’ clock in the morning and none of these people are morning persons.

“This better be important to be stopping my beauty sleep Jason.” Steph chided from sitting in Cassandra’s lap.

“Oh it is. Don’t worry.” Jason’s mouth can’t help but twitch a little because of how happy he was feeling.

“Cut the chase Todd. Spill or I’ll get Titus to chew on all your leather possessions.” Yeah, Damian was not feeling this too. And Jason likes his leather jackets thank you very much. It was time.

“Dick was right.” He blurts out.

“Was right about what?” Bruce raises his brows.

“Right about Stray being… Tim.” Everyone gasps and their eyes were widened by the information. Bruce’s stoic face was now filled with emotion, Steph and Cass dropped whatever they were eating, Alfred froze, Selina bowed her head, and heck even Damian’s face was priceless.

“You better not be playing tricks on us Jay-“ Dick was interrupted by Jason.

“I’m serious you oafs. And Dick, aren’t you happy that your theory was right? I came there to investigate. You know that Police Officer Hank guy he was talking to on the phone when we met him as Stray? I caught them…” His face turns red, “fucking on a rooftop.” His face heats up even more.

“O-kay?” Steph is clearly stopping herself from bursting out laughing. The shy timid Tim Drake she knew, caught on a rooftop fucking with a police officer. Although she and Cass were seeing him, it was only through video calls. The only ones capable of going there were his Titan friends. Because they can go without being seen and identified easily thanks to their powers and shit.

“You saw a police officer defiling Stray and you suddenly knew he was Drake?” Damian asks.

“After they uhm… fucked. I saw them talking to each other. Tim took off his cowl and goggles.” Jason was cut off again.

“And why would Tim do that?” Dick asks.

“Can you all actually shut up and let me fucking finish?” He snaps.

“Sorry.” Dick mutters.

“Okay, as I was saying. Tim took off his headgear. Because it was time for the officer to know who he was. I later learned that the police officer loves him, not just for a fuck toy but because he actually loves him. Tim admitted that he loved the dude too, but he doesn’t want to pursue a relationship, claiming that he had a big target on his back and he doesn’t want anyone, especially the ones he… loves,” Jason’s voice cracks. “to get endangered. He doesn’t want anyone to get hurt.” He manages to let out, still in verge of breaking out tears.

“We must head there immediately.” Bruce voices after a few minutes. Tears were visible on the sides of his eyes.

“We must.” Dick sides with him.

Steph interrupts them, “Woah woah woah. Didn’t Tim mention that he didn’t want to do any business with any of you? Isn’t that why he ran away? Do you really think he would want you randomly busting into his home without any consent?”

“I agree with Miss Stephanie here. Master Timothy did mention not wanting your presence near him. I’m not sure it’s a good idea to suddenly turn up in his place. Not to mention, where his civilian address is.” Alfred and Steph did make a point but it’s been so long. They only want to see how Tim was doing.

“We were searching for so long. I just want to see how Timothy is doing. Don’t you all miss him too?” He looks at everyone expectantly. Yeah, Cass and Steph is seeing him but they also want to meet him personally. If he reconciles with the family, he might live at the manor again and they’ll see him regularly. She likes that but she also has to keep her promise to not snitch or tell anyone where he resides. Cass also knows this too. But there’s only so much two girls can do versus three bulky ass men. Cass nods, so does she.

“We must find his address this instant. I need to know where he is so I can say my own amounts of apologies to Dra-Timothy.” Damian’s face turns to a dark shade of red. _The demon brat shares his feelings too huh? And actually calls Timmy by his first name. Maybe he did miss Tim._ Stephanie thinks to herself.

“That would be easy.” Selina mutters.

“Really? You’d say his address?” Bruce questions his significant other.

“There’s no point in me hiding where he lives when you already know that he’s my sidekick for quite sometime. I’m not regretting hiding him though. He will always be my favorite amongst all of you and I will always put him first.” She proudly says. “With that in mind, I will not supervise you to go there immediately. Plan it out. He has a lot of surprises for you to unveil.” She smirks. _How will take in the information that Tim has a child in his custody. I wonder._ Selina thinks to herself. _I may disappoint Tim on this one but there’s nothing I can do. I don’t want to get dosed by that dreadful truth serum._

“I have a theory you’ll like the new him.” Selina smugly remarks.

“Yeah, I bet Jason here already likes it.” Steph teases. Cass hums.

“Whatever.” Jason mutters while blushing profusely.

“Icathia Street, Block 22 Lot 19 and you already know the town.” Selina stated. Jason nods.

“I wish to come to. If that’s no trouble Master Bruce.” The butler requests.

“Of course, Alfred.” Bruce offers him a smile. _I’m finally gonna see Tim again. I want to tell him so much. We all want him back._ Bruce thinks to himself.

“We’re gonna get Tim back.” Bruce suddenly voices out.

“We will.” Jason supplies.

* * *

Roy receives a message that shakes him to the core.

_Selina: Roy, inform Tim. I’m not able to hold the family back. His identity has been compromised and they’re heading there this afternoon. Accompany him. I need all the help I can get._

_Roy: WHAT?! Who found out?_

_Selina: Jason. He saw Tim take off his cowl and goggles with that officer he’s been seeing for about a year now. It would be nice if you bring Kori with you._

_Roy: I will, don’t worry. I’ll call Cassie and Conner too, just in case it goes too far._

_Selina: Thank you Roy. I’ll text you when they’re leaving._

* * *

It was still early in the morning, Kon was taking a stroll in the Titan’s tower when he receives the text from the archer.

_Roy: Kon, the bats are heading for Tim’s home this afternoon. I need you, Bart, and Cassie’s assistance. Jason found out who he was last night._

_Conner: Wait HOW?!_

_Roy: Tim took off his cowl last night when he was talking to his fuckbuddy._

_Conner: Jesus Christ._

_Roy: I know. I’m bringing Kori too. Tim might be on a panic attack and I think you and Cassie will help with that._

_Conner: Good Idea. Inform Tim beforehand though._

_Roy: Don’t worry I’ll do that._

* * *

Instead of texting, Roy, Kori, and Lian came personally to Tim’s place.

Tim was quite surprised because Roy usually texts him before they head here. Must be urgent or something.

“Tim I need to tell you something.” Roy immediately says as Tim opens the door.

“Alright. Come in.” Tim gestures for them to enter. He sees the police officer inside Tim’s house. He’s not gonna question it. Neither will Kori. They all have their needs alright?

“Promise me Timothy. You won’t freak out alright?” Tim just nods. He can’t promise that. As long as it’s not his former family coming here on a short notice.

“Shoot.” Tim demands. “Actually, Lian and Sam, go outside for a bit. I believe this is a conversation only adults are allowed to have.” Sam and Lian nods and happily ran outside.

“Do you need me to leave or-“ Hank asks.

“No, you may stay if you’d like. We’re not an item but I think you deserve to know what might happen.” Hank offers him a smile. Tim made him stay the night there because he was super tired too. Sam met him yesterday but she didn’t mind. She even thought he was his new dad. Tim clarified that he was just a close friend though.

“They’re coming here.” Tim abruptly freezes.

“WHAT?!”

“Jason saw you two last night…” Roy blushes and looks away. “I don’t think I need to clarify what he saw.”

Hank immediately flinches, indicating that he’s feeling guilty. Tim pats his shoulder reassuring, “Don’t worry it’s not your fault.” He pauses and shifts his look to Roy and Kori who were also worried of how he’s gonna take it. “It’s about time anyways. I am panicking a bit but I think I just need to clarify that I won’t return to their damned family again. I’m happy here. I don’t need to let the people that pushed me out, back into my life.”

Kori smiles, “Wise words Timothy. We also called Conner and he said that He, Cassie, and Bart were coming to support you.”

Tim’s appreciative that he has wonderful friends. Friends? More like Family now. “That would be wonderful. Thank you guys.” He pulls them all three for a hug.

“I’ll be here if you want too.” Hank offers.

“That would be well appreciated Hank.”

“Yeah just don’t get caught fucking if they enter in here by surprise.” Roy teases. Tim blushes furiously smacking the said man.

“What the fuck Roy! I won’t do that. As tempting as it sounds.” Hank now laughs too.

“You guys are a recipe for trouble. I’m glad you are not actually together.” Roy remarks.

“Sadly yes, but I understand. Timmy doesn’t want me involved in family drama.” Hank reassures.

“Well, I’m glad he got you for a fuckbuddy instead of another guy.”

 _Oh my god. Roy just shut up._ Tim thinks to himself before thinking of pulling the kunai he had hidden under the sofa. It seems like Kori, being the angel that she is, read his mind. “Enough with the teasing Harper. We need to go prepare. I’m sure they would be baffled to see us with Tim later.”

“Agreed. We should go Tim. We’ll see you later.” Roy gives him a light squeeze hug and goes. Followed by Kori who smiled at him, he smiles back and waves.

Hopefully this wont turn into a disaster he was for sure anticipating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen during the meeting?   
> Will Tim lash out or keep his cool?


	9. The Long Awaited Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks! The meetup.

Dick's heart is pounding hard. Like it's about to pop out off of his chest. It was time. It was finally time to reconcile and meet up with Tim.

What will he say? What are _they_ supposed to say? What would Tim do? What would happen? Are they gonna talk like adults? Or Brawl like toddlers? These were all the questions running inside Dick's head. Hopefully the answer is talking like adults. It kinda sounds too good to be true. Tim did make it clear that he doesn't want anything to do with any of them. It's been too long that Dick can't really contain it.

Dick just hopes that the saying "Time heals all wounds" was real. And that somehow Tim won't be too mad at them when they show up. Not to mention showing up randomly at his place. Like damn _creepers_ that spawned inside his home, ready to ruin his life. Hopefully that isn't the case. That Tim would be happy to see them. That Tim had also missed them. That Tim had finally forgiven them. Yeah, Dick was delusional, an understatement really.

Like, is Tim really just gonna say "Oh I forgive you guys let me go with you." Of course not! They fucked up big time. Mega big fuck up, to put it.

Their apology was long due and they really need this. They _have_ to meet up and fix their shit. Everyone needs this.

* * *

How will this go? Are they ready? Is _Timothy ready_ to meet them? Is he prepared? What if they arrive there and he hyperventilates and passes out? At least if you put it that way they can take Tim back to the manor with ease but then again, that won't help with their apology by any means. It was time. Time to meet the son he's failed to notice, failed to become a father figure to, and failed to acknowledge.

Bruce is bad at feelings, even _he_ himself knows this. He can't express his feelings properly. But this was something he improved over those two and a half years of Tim's disappearance... with Selina of course. He learned how to love and show his affection more vocally to people. Another thing he has to thank Tim for. He hopes Tim isn't really feeling very upset and disappointed with him. _Hopefully._

He misses him so much. He's a little mad at Selina though, but he can't blame her. Selina loves Timothy. She did mention that he was her favorite and he actually thinks of him as her own son. She did have Helena but Helena is grown enough and a smart girl. Of course Selina loves her more than Timothy, but it's really something else with Tim that rivals his other sons from Selina's feelings. Maybe this was part of the reason she made Tim into her sidekick. _Stray._

Tim was nothing like Stray. Stray was flirty, flashy, and graceful. Sure Tim was also graceful when he was Robin, always plans his attack, always has a plan b, never goes into a battle unprepared. But Tim was scrawny, like a small child. Bruce even questions himself on why he accepted putting Tim in that costume. Tim grew on him though, he was just upset that he wasn't there when he needed a father figure the most. Tim was unique in his own ways. It did seem like Stray was another person though.

Bruce is really happy for the transformation Tim had. When he finally got Barbara to share her photos of Timothy, (After a intense bat glare.) he was surprised. Tim wasn't scrawny, he grew muscles, facial features, and a broad stature. The bags under his eyes are no longer present, unlike when he was working as Robin. Bruce was somewhat thankful that Tim left. But another side of him was upset. Timothy wasn't doing good in his custody like he boldly claimed. He had to make it up to him. He _needs_ to make him feel comfortable, loved, and most importantly feel like he _belongs_.

Hopefully this will go well and not some disaster waiting to happen.

* * *

Jason is internally panicking. He doesn't want to show it physically. He needs to keep his cool. He needs to be good, for _Timmy_. He needs to. He _wants_ to. He _wants_ to show Tim that he changed, that he wanted to make it up to him, that he wanted to make nice and good memories with him to take to this second grave. 

It will definitely be in his bucket list. _If_ he _ever_ had one.

Make it up to Tim.

Okay, a little difficult but manageable

Take care of him.

Jason can for sure do that. He's done that a lot of times to other people. 

_Date Him_

Okay, that one, inherently impossible. That one was delusional but a man could hope right

Now Jason was very determined. He could even ask for help. From Blondie. At first, it was rough with her and Cass. But eventually, when he said his plans, the girls were interested. He wanted to clarify things first though. Will Tim be willing to be with him? Stephanie answered with a "Not Exactly". Sure, Tim did have a big fuckin' crush on him during his Robin days. But he's pretty sure, and even the girls were sure that those feelings died. It died long ago when Jason attacked him and left him a bloody pulp. Left him chasing for his life. Repeatedly attacking him and making his life fucking miserable day by day. 

Jason regrets it okay? But he can't help but feel what Tim must've felt those days. Imagine your idol attacking you and mentioning that he doesn't want you to exist. Nearly killing you on multiple occasions. Calling him nicknames like Replacement and Pretender which he didn't deserve. On one hand, those trying to murder things were the result of him getting dunked and dipped in that curse fluid, fueled by all the bullshit Talia planted in his head. The _jealousy_ that took over him over the thought of being replaced not by just anyone, by a person clearly better than him in every way. 

Timmy is brilliant. He had the brain of a genius and a psycho at the same time. It's also the reason that Talia's screw up of a father, Ra's Al Ghul, takes interest on the little bird. Heck, he even addresses him as a freaking detective. Which is also the name he calls Bruce to show some respect for "ThE wOrLd'S GrEaTeSt DeTeCtiVe", even though he often forgot to feed himself, and take care of himself. It was amazing how that scrawny little shy boy turned into an instant sex bomb waiting to explode in just two and a half years. Which set Jason's feelings flaring up higher and stronger. Was it his fault though? Kind of yeah. But he's also very stupid for ruining his chances with the little bird. After what he, Dick, and Damian did? Yeah there's no coming back.

Jason isn't an idiot and he isn't an optimistic bitch like Dick. He knows not to get his hopes up over something that sounded so good to be true. Something that was completely impossible. He learned that lesson thanks to his asshole of a mother. Thinking he finally found her only to get blown up inside the warehouse because of her, selling him out to the damned abomination of a clown. He was definitely _GLAD_ that that stupid clown is dead and deceased, with no Lazarus Pit to put him back with.

Jason could only hope. Hope that Tim would let him have a chance. Hear out his apologies, hear out how much Jason wants to be with him. If only. _If only it was that easy._

* * *

Selina gave him and Roy the heads up. They were nearing. Though he is a little bit pissed at Selina for giving the address that easily, he can't really blame her. It was no fun getting interrogated so it was wise to just shove the information at them. Truth Serums are dreadful and could even make you say stuff you weren't meant to say and is often unrelated to the question. Yeah, Tim saw it in action.

His thoughts stops as he feels hands pat his shoulders. It was Roy and Kori.

"Don't worry Timbo. We'll be with you and that officer hunk all the way."

"Yeah, if things go out of hand I can fire lasers at the walls to get us out of here." Kori reassures. Tim leans to their touches.

"I'll hold on to that." He chuckles slightly. He just hopes that he will be able to keep his cool at this. He will be able to not lash out and just go ape in front of his daughter. 

Hank decided to stay with the kids. They don't want them to listen in on this. They don't want them to hear the sharp words Tim was about to for sure release without even thinking.

He wouldn’t want any children listening in on him saying a barrage of curses like a dang Karen.

After a few minutes of sitting doing nothing but internally panic, his doorbell rings. _Oh no_.

Roy, Kori, Conner, Cassie, and Bart were already there. Ready to help him push his _former_ family out. Even if it meant using so much of a force like him, Conner, and Cassie’s power move they practiced a lot during his days as Robin with the Titans.

The _family_ will not come there unarmed though, that would be stupid. Batman? Come unarmed at a place where he could potentially meet his long lost son, yeah try again.

Conner volunteers to open the gate and let them in.

Inside, they can hear them grumble.

“What are you doing here you Alien Scum?” He hears Damian’s quite deep voice.

“At least I was invited and none of you were.” He replies. “Get inside before I decide to amputate any of you.” He threatens and motions for them to go in.

His apartment was quite big. It wasn’t even an apartment anymore. It’s like a whole house. But it wasn’t big enough for all the people that entered.

Bruce, Dick, Jason, Damian, Steph, Cass… Alfred, Selina, and Babs in her wheelchair entered his vicinity.

Dick was already coming near Tim, possibly to hug him, when Roy stopped him.

“What is the meaning of this Roy?” Jason asks baffled as he saw both of his friends already behind them.

“Sorry Jay. We can explain later.” Roy bargains.

“Don’t be mad at them. I _asked_ them to not tell you. Or any of you.” Tim clarifies.

“Timothy-“ before Bruce could even begin his sentence Tim cuts him off.

“If you’re gonna blame Roy and Kori for hiding me, get it right big bat. All of the person who knew where I was, go behind the sofa.” Tim demands.

Majority of the group moves, making Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Damian baffled. Steph, Cass, Alfred, Babs, and Selina moves behind him.

“This day was bound to arrive. But didn’t I make it clear that I don’t want to see nor speak to any of you? Or did you completely disregard and forget about the letter like y’all always do?”

“Tim that’s not the-“ Dick tries to reason.

“Then what is the reason Dick? One WHOLE Month, nobody cared, nobody believed, you all even thought I was crazy. I tried my hardest to make myself fit in but it didn’t work now did it? Now I isolate myself away from all of you, you follow me?” Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

“We want you back Tim!” Dick yells.

Tim scoffs, “Oh so now you want me back. You wanted to put me to an Asylum, you ripped the identity that I was using to hold myself together. YOU ALL PUSHED ME AWAY FROM YOUR LIFE AND NOW YOU WANT ME BACK? What kind of sick game are you guys trying to play?” His voice raises.

“And what will happen when I come back? Huh? What will happen? That suddenly I forgive all of the mistakes? That somehow seeing any of you will make me not want to puke? That I would go back to looking up to you? That I will leave my life here to come with you? Make me think like an outcast again?” He looks at Damian, “Tell me that I have no place to be, in the _family_?” Tim barrages them with questions. _Gosh I sound like a demanding bitch_. He thought to himself.

“Tim, you have every right to be mad at us but just hear us out.” Dick speaks again.

“Is it really that hard to stop pushing further? When clearly the other party isn’t interested? Is it that hard to forget that I even exist? You did that before right? So surely you can do it again. And you,” He looks at Damian again, “Didn’t you enjoy my disappearance? You have the spotlight all to yourself like you always wanted. You have no rivalry to prove yourself to, when I wasn’t even trying to take your place in the family. In fact, you all have made it clear that I have no place there TWO YEARS AGO.” Tim’s breathing really hard. Damian looked sheepish, probably guilty because of what Tim said. “Now, speak.” He demands again. Stephanie pats his back to let him know that there are other people near him. His _real_ family. He calms down a little.

“Timothy, son-“ Bruce tries but gets cut off once again.

“Bruce, I’m no longer a Wayne. Stop calling me your son. Someone might try to murder me again.” He was referring to Damian.

“I can’t stop myself to not call you that. I’m really sorry that I didn’t put with myself to become a father figure to you when you needed it. I’m really sorry that I failed to notice the concoction that your brothers were pulling off with you. I’m really sorry Tim that I failed my duty as your guardian to comfort you and make you feel safe. If anything, I did the opposite of most of those. I’m still not the perfect father but I’m working on it. I just really want to see you Timothy. I also forgot to thank you for so much, for saving me in time, for being the son I needed at the time I was going insane because of mourning after Jason’s death, and for teaching me a valuable lesson.” He approaches Tim and takes his hands. Tim doesn’t flinch and lets Bruce hold him. He’s not mad at Bruce he’s just a little upset because he was ignorant of what was happening.

Bruce looks directly into his eyes, “That a healthy and strong family need communication. Need to interact, need to talk, need to listen to each and everyone. I- We miss you so much Tim. Please just consider coming back to us.” With that, Bruce hugs him, Tim doesn’t hug back, but the tears he was biting back falls freely. “You don’t know how happy I was when I found out that you were the one hiding behind that mask. You really grew Tim. Compared to when you were with me. You’re taking great care of yourself now. Selina did a good job of being a parental figure to you.” Selina smirks.” I’m not forcing you to come back to the manor, but the door is always open for you and you have a place there, alright?” Tim now hugs back, Bruce rubs circles on his back.

“I really needed to hear that Bruce.” Tim was utterly surprised to hear all of those if he’s honest. Bruce never admits his mistakes and rarely apologizes. Selina definitely thought him a thing or two.

“I know son. I’m definitely not holding back because I now have you in my hand and I have the opportunity. I’m very sorry again Timothy.” Bruce lets go and so does Tim. He’s not ready to accept the apology yet so he just smiles at him awkwardly. Bruce nods, giving way for him to see his _brothers_.

Damian speaks first, “Timothy, I know I was utterly a terrible brother to you. When I first went to the family, I was cognizant of the fact that being soft indicates being weak. My mother adamantly put that knowledge to my brain. It was never of my best intentions to make you feel unwelcome, and feel like your amongst of an outcast. I’m really sorry Timothy. I was unable to fill your shoes when Grayson gave me the mantle. I always thought of you as my rival, but it felt like something was missing upon your disappearance. I was unable to match or get in line with your greatest achievements with Father. I was never like you. I promise, if you come back, I won’t be that little cacophony that will envelop you with annoyance and hate. Please come back to us… Akhi.” Tim abruptly freezes after hearing the last word. He actually didn’t think that Damian will have the nerve to call him brother.

Damian approaches and spreads his arms wide. Tim takes it and Damian hugs him. He can feel the bits of his shirt getting wet. _Oh the kid is actually crying._ Damian pulls and Dick was definitely going next.

“Tim, I know I probably have the biggest fuck up out of everyone here. I’m very very sorry. I’m really sorry for taking the mantle from you. I’m very sorry that I took the one thing that is helping you stay together. When I took in Batman’s cowl, I felt like you didn’t belong there. You weren’t a sidekick to me. You weren’t someone that should work under my hold. You are smart Tim and I don’t think of you as something lower than me. I think of you as my equal.” Tim flinches because _What?!_

“I don’t like someone as smart and intelligent as you to take on being a sidekick on someone you are clearly better of. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner. You lost a lot of people back then, so I thought that you grieving, gave you the thinking of Bruce was alive. I disappointed you as a bigger brother. I should’ve believed you. See, you proved me wrong. You brought Bruce back to us. You, leaving us left a hole in the family. A hole that can never be filled by anyone but you. On the other hand though, you leaving did have it’s pros because damn Timmy. You took the best ass title out of my hand the moment we saw you at that rooftop. I never would’ve believed it was you.” Dick now gives him a warm smile. Tim finds himself tangled with Dick’s octopus limbs. _Okay, maybe I did miss this too._ Dick disarms him now. Making way for one last person.

Jason looks directly at his eyes. “I’m sorry Tim. Scrap Dick’s apology about him fucking up the most. I tried to kill you, not only once but on multiple occasions too. I shouldn’t have put my anger through you. I didn’t have to act like a shit to you when I came back. But the Pit Rage and the bullshit Talia told me, I always felt the need to murder you. I changed Tim. It needed to happen. I wanted to share my apology to you the day before you left, because goddamn do I need to make up for all those mistakes. I’m not trying to kill you again. I’m not gonna. Just give me a second chance and let me back into your life. Me and the family a second chance. We just really miss you Tim. I’m sorry that it had to be the childhood hero you used to look up to, to attack you at almost random times of the day. I was just piling my encounters with you, with the work you have to do at a daily basis back then. It must’ve been hard. It was a very big mistake of mine to call you my replacement or pretender.” Jason approaches but he doesn’t hug. He takes Tim’s hand onto his.

“Come back to us Timmy. I won’t mind seeing that booty on missions though, you definitely took Dickie’s title on that one.” Jason winks at him. Steph snickers.

Tim giggles, “Bastard.” He mutters.

“Kidding aside though, I’m very sorry. Please do consider coming back to us.”

“You know it’ll take me sometime to accept all your apologies right? And to slowly rebuild the bridges. It will eventually happen. Just not now.” Then he hears the voice of Hank from behind.

“Sorry Tim. I tried to keep them at put but they got worried about you when they heard shouting.” Then Samira and Lian rushes to his side.

“Tim, who is this?” Bruce asks.

“This is part of the reason why I don’t want to come back. Gotham is a dangerous place. Even with us protecting it, my daughter could be in danger.”

“DAUGHTER?!” Stephanie, Cass, Bruce, Dick, Damian, and Jason yell in unison.

“Jesus boyfriend! Who’s the mother?” Steph follow up after a few moments.

“Oi! Samira isn’t my blood daughter, I adopted her. Do you really think I have the _gutz_ to fu- do it with a girl? No! She’s only been in my custody for about a month or so. With that said, everyone, meet Samira Adrianna Drake, my daughter.” He introduces.

“Why were you crying dad?” Samira asks.

“Nothing.” Tim simply answers earning a raised brow from the kid. “Really sweatheart, it’s nothing. Just a rush of emotions.”

Bruce approaches Samira. Samira goes near and Bruce lifts her, “My, what a beautiful child. I wasn’t expecting to be a grandpa too but here we are.”

“Papa who are they?”

Tim was thinking for a sec whether to tell her or lie. It was better to tell her.

“They’re my family, little bean.”

“Yeah call me uncle Dick.” Dick grabs the child from Bruce’s hold.

Sam chuckles, “What a funny name. Fell free to call me Sam or Addy.”

Dick points to Damian, “That over there is Uncle Damian.” Damian just waves.

“And that over there-“ Before Dick could finish, Jason cuts him and takes his child off of Dick’s hold.

“Let me finish that for you. Don’t call me Uncle, okay Sammy? I’m aiming to be something else on your dad’s life.” He whispers and kisses her forehead. “Do I have your promise?” Jason sticks out his pinky finger. Sam intertwines it with hers. “Okay.”

“Ooh give me the child!” Steph yells enthusiastically.

“I’m Steph and that is my girlfriend Cass. You can call us aunts if you want, little cutie.” Cass just pats her hair.

“Please don’t corrupt my child Steph.” Tim teases.

Steph mock gasps, “Boyfriend! You got mean! We’re gonna fix that sometime!”

“Oh trust me, Timmy did more than just get mean.” Jay adds to the teasing.

“Alright Jason we get that you want to-“ Steph tries but Jason covers her mouth looking directly at her. She smirks but stops. It’s not her place to tell him that he has a crush on Tim.

“Want to what?” Tim tries to make her continue.

“Don’t! Just uhh… forget about it. It isn’t important.” Jason reasons, his face getting tinted with pink.

“Alright. Part of the reason I can’t leave was because I own a shop here.”

“Yeah Timmy owns a bookstore and a coffee shop downtown. It’s where me and Kori go when we have no mission. Just to hangout. And Lian here likes playing with Sam.” Roy carries Lian.

“She’s a great playmate Uncle Roy! She always knows what to do if I mess up. Also, if you are really my Grandpa that means you’re Momma Selina’s husband. Which means you’re also… BATMAN?!”

Instead of freaking out, Bruce smiles at her. “That’s right Sam. I trust you to only keep it to yourself alright? I must say Timothy, this is quite the smart child.” _That is not something I expected._

“I told you so Tim. This little kiddo is something else.” Selina sides with him.

“It wasn’t really that hard to put it really. I’m still ecstatic on the fact that my dad is Stray.”

“Trust me darling. You should be excited that this pretty bird is your dad.” Jason remarks patting Sam’s hair.

“Okay. This is getting way too sappy for my liking. Let’s just all go home and let’s talk sometime. I need to rest cause I’ll open the shop tomorrow. Feel free to come there whenever you want.”

Tim didn’t expect to soften up so fast with just an apology. He was supposed to act cold. It was nice to hear all of those apologies and reasons. He did miss them after all. His decision to go back to the manor will stick out though. He will stay here.

This is a start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I think Tim should've been cold too, maybe I'll rephrase this sometime but for now this is the best my sleepy-ass could make. Thanks for all the support and I hope y'all enjoyed reading. It was also nice to read all the speculations on the last chapter. <3


	10. Well, This is Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it begins.

After the whole talking thing, Tim is still getting used to the fact that he’s getting frequent visitors at his shop. He kind of regrets it if he’s honest. He should’ve acted cold and just refused to talk, but he didn’t want to act like that in front of Samira. More and more customers were arriving after knowing that Bruce Wayne and the other boys set foot on the establishment. Which should be good for his business but… Of course, that meant more people trying to suck up on Tim’s ass. More people trying to woo him into being in a relationship with them. Like that one guy that though he was being smooth but just ended up getting a kick in the shin from Roy. The fight didn’t get heated though, thank fuck for that.

Sure, some of the dudes had the looks and had the types that Tim wanted… but he knows that all of these idiots are just eyeing him for his money and heir status. Plus, his eyes were set on a different person. A person he’s learned to forget when he left, a person he also mourned for even though he barely knew him, a person who also wound him, but also a person who apparently changed for him. Yep, it was Jason.

After the apology, Tim got a new light, not just from Jason but from the rest of the family too. He could see that Bruce changed, Dick and Damian did too, but there’s just something about Jason that he couldn’t brush off of his mind.

 _“I changed Tim. It needed to happen. I wanted to share my apology to you the day before you left, because goddamn do I need to make up for all those mistakes. I’m not trying to kill you again. I’m not gonna. Just give me a second chance and let me back into your life.”_ The words were still repeating in his mind. Making the crush he’s learned to let go, come back, flaring up stronger than even. _How cliché._ Tim laughs at himself.

Jason had really been persistent though, he’s always coming at the shop, to help around or just talk and read some books. Which wasn’t really surprising because Tim being the stalker that he is, knew that Jason was fond and shared the love for reading he had too. He now often came with Roy and Kori. He always plays with Sam from time to time. Jason was real when he said that he was gonna make it up for all the fuckups he did. Tim was thankful of that too.

His thought process ends as he sips the remaining amount of coffee in his mug. “Sam are you ready? C’mon dear.” He calls out.

“Yep! Good morning Dad!” She cheers as she grabs her backpack. That reminds Tim, it was almost time for schooling again and he’s sure that Samira would want to study, he wouldn’t deny that of course.

“Well, let’s go! The shop won’t open by itself!” He grabs Samira’s hand and they exit the apartment.

* * *

Shortly they arrive at the shop and what greets him, makes his morning filled with anxiety.

The shop was wrecked, the sign was burnt, only leaving a few letters on the name “Coffees and Carbs” making it say “Coes and Cbs”, the side of the building was burnt too, thank god the bookstore was untouched though.

“Dad what happened?” Sam asks after a moment of marveling on the mess that was caused by what seemed like an explosion.

“I don’t know sweetie.” Because Tim really doesn’t know what the freak happened here overnight.

There were police officers there already, and some of his employees seemingly worried for what happened to their workplace.

“What happened here Hank?” He immediately asks as he sees the muscular man standing in front of the scene.

“Well, not so good morning Timmy. We’re still yet to find who caused and made the bombing. Your shop was a wreckage the other side was untouched though. We’re still looking to find anything peculiar that would lead us to the culprit.”

“Maybe I can help.” Tim offers. Yeah, he quit being Robin but he didn’t quit being a detective. He’s helped Hank a lot of times in his Stray persona.

“Why not.” Hank immediately answers. He already knows that Tim can handle this. “Give way to the shop owner boys, he’s here to look at the crime scene.” The police officers hesitated but moved anyway.

As he entered the scene, there were some paper that were stacked at the cash registry. _Those weren’t there yesterday._

They were black blank papers. He’s sure there’s something written on them. What if he put it against a light source, he tried but nothing appeared.

“What if it’s a different kind of light?” He asks suddenly.

“What’ve you got there babe?” Hank asks.

“Uhh… do you have a black light?” He requests.

“Yeah, but what for?” Hank hands him the black light.

“Trust me on this one.” He immediately pointed it at the black paper and… _bingo_. The letters appeared and they have numbers behind them, _the order of the letters_ Tim presumes. Just as he was about to arrange, Jason arrives.

“Woah what happened here Timbers?” He dumbly asks.

“Well, in case you cannot see, someone exploded half of my shop.” He replies. He was not in the mood today.

“Okay, tune down the anger. Was just askin’, now what do you have there?” Jason grabs some of the paper. Tim points light to it for Jason to see and he helped rearrange the letters.

“ _BLACK MASK WAS HERE”_ Tim reads out. Of course, villains are also bound to find where he lives because of the Waynes being in his place, making his shop get plastered all over the news.

He would stay here if he was alone, but he was with someone. He doesn’t want Samira to get exposed to vigilante life of the rest of his family, but it’s better than being in constant danger because of a fucking villain.

“As much as I wanna think this was just a wannabe pretending to be Black Mask, I ain’t taking any risks for Sammy.” Jason voices out.

Tim sighs, “You’re right.” He pauses for a moment. Another big step he’s willing to take for Samira. “I think I’ll move back to the manor with Samira.”

Jason’s eyes widened, “Say what now?”

“I’ll move back. I’ll lay low for the time being. It’s a big step but it’s been a month since you guys came here and I think I can take it… for Samira.” Tim smiles and looks at Jason’s eyes intently. For a moment, he gets lost in the teal eyes.

After a moment, Jason speaks up, “That’s a good idea. Should I inform Alfred?”

“Yeah, that would be nice. I’d like to move sooner than later. I can’t compromise my child’s safety here. I’ll talk to my employees and uhh… Hank for a bit. Then I’ll pack up and head there with Sam.”

“Okay. Should I help you pack up or…” Jason offers.

Tim smiles, “I’d rather pack up on my own. I tend to keep a ton of… _toys_ if you know what I mean. Now I wouldn’t want your virgin eyes to see them, do I?” Tim teases, using his seductive Stray voice. It is true though. _Toys, heh._

Jason blushes a bit, “Well, if you s-say so.”

Tim smirks and turns on his heel.

* * *

Tim was almost done packing up.

He will talk to Bruce the moment he arrives. He wants to move his business there and his employees agreed to go there for work. He doesn’t want them to get stagnant at home with no way of income. Plus, Gotham isn’t that far from their current location.

They were very happy, to say the least. Some were even pleased as they said that they had a family there they could stay at while working. He’ll update them as soon as it’s ongoing.

Hank was slightly sad but he understands. They’ll keep in touch though because they exchanged numbers.

This step was big, sure. But he’s willing to take anything for Samira. Plus, he’s been thinking of enrolling Sam to the school there instead of here. Even the orphans that bullied her go there too, so it was a bad move to put her back there again. Overall, he thinks this is the best. Hopefully he isn’t wrong.

* * *

After meeting with Tim, Jason came running into the manor. He immediately goes to the dining room where he knows for sure, the whole fam is present.

Alfred notices him, “What’s with the hurry Master Jason?”

Jason can’t help the smile that he was holding back, “Timmy’s moving back in.”

Bruce’s face lights up, “That’s great news. What was the reason for it though?” He inquires.

“His shop was attacked this morning by Black Mask’s crew. Tim is still uncertain whether their just wannabe villains trying to fuck him up but he’d rather not risk it for lil’ Sammy. Also, I heard he wanted to talk to you when he gets here later.”

“A very wise move of Master Timothy. I shall prepare the spare room for my great granddaughter.” Alfred leaves the dining area.

“This is great Jaybird! I’ll help Tim with moving in.” Dick was second to leave. He forgot, it was Saturday today, which mean he didn’t have work.

“Hey I was supposed to-“ Cass puts a hand on his shoulder and pulls him down to whisper something.

“My room, now.”

Jason stands up, Cass and Steph follow him.

“This is great news for you Jason!” Steph squeals.

“True. Little Bro moving in.” Cass agrees.

“I’m way too awkward at these kinds of things. I don’t know how to ask someone out. Let alone Tim.” Jason admits.

“Weren’t you in relationships with other girls?” Steph asked a question she’ll for sure regret the answer to.

Jason flushes red, “Well, most of those relationships consisted of… one night stands.”

“What the fuck?!” Steph blurts. “So you’re telling me Timmy is your first serious relationship?”

Jason nods.

“Well, if you want to woo him, just keep up being kind to him. Don’t ask him out on a date immediately. A dude did that to him the other day when me, Cass and Roy was at his shop. Tim requested for Roy to kick the man’s shin. It was hilarious let me tell you.” Steph advices.

“Pff. Of course I won’t do that kind of stuff.”

“Also, just hang out with the kid. Y’know, Sam. Even though Tim’s only had Samira for a couple of months, I can feel that he has a big attachment to the kid.” Jason nods. “If you guys are alone, just talk about general stuff and when the conversation takes a good turn, then shoot the question. I’m pretty sure Tim won’t reject you, he isn’t an asshole as far as I know. Even with that Stray glow up but he did become sassy so watch out for that.” Cass chuckles.

“And lastly, on your date, for the love of god, don’t order him a very fancy coffee. Plain Black Coffee will do.”

“Got it.” Jason turns to his back but Steph stops him.

“You better take care of him alright? Me and Cass will not hesitate to beat some sense into you if you break his heart.” Steph promises, and Cass sticks out her knuckles.

“Sure thing blondie.” Jason wasn’t even fazed, “Operation Woo Timbo is a go.”

“Good luck Jaybird. Go get ‘em tiger!” Jason turns to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's too short. I just felt the need to update. Hope you still enjoyed it though. <3


	11. Moving

“Yo Tim! Are you alright?” Steph waves a hand in front of his face, making Tim snap out of whatever thought process he was at. He was at a café with Steph, Cass was busy with her case so she offered not to come with them. So Tim and Steph can actually catch up. Tim doesn’t mind Cassandra’s presence though, he did miss her too, after all.

He scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah I’m fine. Just thinking about… you know, stuff.”

Steph give him the _look_. “What kind of stuff exactly?”

“You ass, stop looking at me like that. Stuff like if I will return to my old patrol routes here, how will my shop move and such, and my future with Samira. That’s all.”

“Don’t worry about all that. Bruce did say that he’ll help you right?”

Tim nods, “Yeah we had the conversation the other day. There was already a vacant spot not that far from Gotham University and they’re already rebuilding the area to look like my old shop, only with a lot more space.”

“Well that’s cool. Why were you worrying about the other stuff though? Like Samira and stuff?” Steph questions.

“I honestly don’t know if I’m being a good father figure to her. Y’know, with me being a lowkey kind of villain, and being a father at such a young age. I don’t regret it though.” Tim waves his hands in the air in denial. “Gotham is a dangerous place, not to mention that the _entire_ family are vigilantes.” Not excluding Alfred because Tim honestly thinks the old butler is a freaking ninja. “If Black Mask could present a threat like that, destroying my shop which I’m still so upset about because that’s the first business I ever took seriously and out of my own parents’ money, what more could he do?” Tim looks down.

“Don’t worry boyfriend. You’re doing a good job on taking care of Sammy. And don’t worry about Gotham being too dangerous, you mentioned yourself that we are an entire family of vigilantes. We’ll keep her safe don’t worry. Your sadness does make sense now though, I can tell that you were attached to the business.”

“Yeah, well I mean I know that we can protect her but what about the time she’s at school or something and that’s when Black Mask decides to strike and take her, or any other villain in general.” Tim bites his lip.

“I promise that won’t happen Timmy. Won’t she and Damian be in the same school? I’m sure the brat will protect her I mean, they’re already getting along super well. He and Jason love playing with Sam.” Steph reassures.

“Well… you do have a point.” Tim remembers Samira playing with Damian a couple days ago. He was teaching Samira how to make Titus, his dog do tricks. They were also washing bat-cow the other day. He was fond of Damian acting like a good uncle toward Sam, given him and Tim’s rough start a couple of years ago. He also saw Jason teaching Sam how to play video games and would often cook her food when Alfred was tending the other vigilantes in the cave and now, he left her with Jason again. Yeah, his daughter was definitely in good hands.

“Yeah, I should stop worrying too much. I might become a helicopter parent. Or worse… turn into a _Karen_.”

“That’s the spirit. No, I would probably be there before you turn into full on Karen don’t worry.” Steph smirks. “In all seriousness though, I think training Samira with a little bit of self defense won’t hurt. She doesn’t have to be a vigilante, just so she can defend herself in case those stuff happens.” Tim was thinking about this the other day. It was not in his plan to make Samira a vigilante, he wants to make her experience the childhood she deserves, the childhood he was denied of. But given the circumstances, it’s better if she knows some tactics.

“You and Cass are parts of the reason why I don’t regret coming back.” Tim smiles at her.

“Wow… and here I thought you lost your softness and transferred to being a sassy lil’ bish, turns out I was wrong. Not complaining though cause that’s really fuckin’ sweet boyfriend!”

Tim rolls his eyes, “Why are you my best friend again?” They both stand up.

Steph playfully smacks him in the arm, “Cause I’m irresistible and you know it sis.”

They decide to go home, Sam was probably hungry, good thing Tim bought her some scones and cinnamon buns. She loves them.

* * *

Tim and Stephanie were greeted at a sight they’d ever think they’ll see.

They were the the movie room. Sam’s head was resting on Jason’s lap with her wrapped like a blanket burrito and she was sleeping soundly. Jason’s hand was on her hair and he was also sleeping soundly with his head resting on the couch, his white streaks being spread everywhere. The credits were rolling so they definitely watched a movie together.

“Tim” Steph whispers, Tim hums, “Take a pic, they look so cute.”

“Ooh, good idea.” Tim takes out his phone and snaps a few photos. At the last picture, Samira wakes up.

“U-uh w-what happened?” She asks and wipes her eyes. She immediately gets awakened as he sees his dad. She taps Jason’s legs, “Uncle Jay! Dad’s here.”

Jason groans, “Wha- where do I go? Who do I have to kill?” He sees Tim, “Oh. H-Hey babybird.” He stretches his hands, “Seems like we’ve fallen asleep there huh Princess?” He ruffles her hair.

“Yeah, the movie was great though. Thanks for showing it to me uncle!” She cheers.

“Now what did I say about calling me uncle again?” Jason halts, “OH wait don’t answer that. Only you and me know alright sweetie?”

Sam chuckles, “Sure.”

Tim raises a brow, but proceeds to give the treats he brought home. “I figured you’d want some of these so I bought you scones and cinnamon buns.”

“Cool! Thanks!!!” She grabs the paper bag out of Tim’s hands and proceeds to the dining room.

“Oh shit. It’s six pm, I have to cook her dinner. Wait did you and blondie eat yet?”

“Well, no. But I’m still full from the things we ate back there.”

Steph snickers, “Bullshit, Tim is definitely hungry and so am I. Get to work Jaybird.” Steph shoos him.

“Yes Ma’am.” Jason runs to the kitchen.

“What the heck is wrong with you Stephanie?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I heard your tummy rumble along the way here. Plus, you wouldn’t resist Jay’s cooking~” Steph teases sing-songy.

Tim groans and blushes cause it was true, “Whatever.” His feelings for the second Robin was coming back for sure. Jason wasn’t into him. He’s just making up for his mistakes. There’s no way Jason would want him.

“Whatever.” Stephanie mocks, “Don’t give me that face and let’s go. I think Cass is already there. She just finished her reports and I miss her.”

“Geez, not even a full day away and you miss her.”

“Why? Are you jealous boyfriend? If you’re curious I was doing the same whenever you’re away. I’m just an awesome girlfriend, admit it.”

In one way Steph was true though. It was on Tim, that’s why they broke up. Stephanie was such an amazing girlfriend and any guy would be lucky to have her. It’s just that… Tim can’t figure out how to be straight. “Fine.” He admits. Steph lights up.

“You’ll understand when our operation succeeds and you’ll feel this too.”

“What operation-“ Tim was cut off.

“I can’t hear you!!” She runs to Cass who takes her hug.

_Strange._

* * *

Tim suits up for patrol night, Bruce said that he didn’t have to do this, but it’s been a while. He needs a good stretch and bone movement. Of course, he’s running on his Stray gear. Selina is also joining their patrol and together they’re Team Cat. Dick was at Bludhaven, Damian was still benched after breaking his leg a couple of weeks ago, so they could definitely use the extra set of hands.

Just as he’s tying his boots, a looming figure approaches. “Ready for patrol tonight?” Jason’s musky voice says.

Tim looks up at him, “You bet.” Jason offers him a hand to stand up and he takes it.

Jason was taking in his physique, Tim wasn’t as small as Jason remembered. He grew a lot of muscle during his time at that place.

“Are you done staring?” Tim snarks and smirks.

“I- I- I wasn’t- Fine you caught me.” He puts his hands up as a surrender. “Wanna ride with me?”

“Ride what exactly?” Tim continues to tease.

“The motorbike you ass.” Jason laughs.

“But I’m your ass.” Jason chokes, “As for the offer though, why not? Selina’s definitely gonna do the same with Bruce.” Jason leads Tim to his motorcycle.

Tim takes the helmet and mounts the back of Jason’s bike. His body pressing behind Jason’s back. Soon, Tim’s hands were holding onto his waist. _Oh god…_

“Why are you so tensed? Am I not supposed to hold you like this?” Tim questions. _Am I that obvious?_ Jason asks himself.

“Nah you’re fine. It’s a cold night.” Jason reasons. Tim thankfully buys it as he drops the subject the rest of the drive.

* * *

Tim reaches for his grapple and is alarmed as he doesn’t feel one. _Shit did I really forget my grapple?_ Tim smacks himself mentally.

Jason was aligning to the rooftop when he interrupts right before he grapples. “Uh… Hood?” He wasn’t wearing his helmet.

“Yeah? What’s wrong babybird?”

Tim rolls his eyes at the nickname but proceeds to sheepishly ask, “I kind of… um… forgot my grapple back at the cave. Would you mind taking me with you?”

Jason chuckles at Tim’s request, “Of course.” Jason grabs Tim’s waist and launches the grapple, Tim held on tight.

The moment they land, Tim blushes and lets go. “T-Thanks.”

“No problem cat.” Jason leans and kisses Tim on the cheek. Tim was about to ask what was that about when they both heard a scream from the alleyway below.

He smirks and takes out a rainbow smoke bomb and some of his kunai. “Showtime baby!” He shouts and falls down the alleyway.

“Stray! Wait up!” Hood barely catches up to him.

After dropping down and the smoke bomb takes it’s effect, Stray was working good with his bo, Hood follows up with a few shots of rubber bullets on the guys’ knees. The smokescreen disappears and five men in masks were on the ground.

“Damn, do we make a good team or what? Let’s tie ‘em up.” Tim hands him a couple of zip ties and they tie each of the criminals one by one.

“Yep, we do.” Jason was relatively happy. He honestly thought that Tim would patrol with Catwoman but is still grateful amongst the fact that Tim chose to go with him. Their team was definitely a good mix.

“That’s five for CatHood and Six for BatCat.” Babs announces on the comms.

“Ooh a competition huh? I like the sound of that.” Tim smirks knowingly.

“Game on!”

* * *

“This is exhilarating, I’ve never had this much adrenaline in my life. What’s the score now O?” Tim asks.

“You guys are still on the lead, looks like BatCat took a break on one of the rooftops. The score is 21-15.”

“Send us their location.” Tim demands.

“On it.” They get a notif that Bruce and Selina weren’t that far from the rooftop they were sitting.

“Maybe they’re on a water break? I could honestly use that.” Jason implies.

“Same. But a water break? Knowing Selina, it’s something… naughty.” Tim shivers a bit.

“How can someone make water drinking _naughty?_ ” Jason regrets the question as they see Batman and Catwoman making out on the roof with open water bottles in hand.

“That way. How about we get some water and chili dogs, on me.” Jason offers.

“Sure. But that scene sort of killed my appetite.”

Jason chuckles and grapples on down, holding Tim on the waist. _Is this counted as a date? Nah I shouldn’t think that far ahead._ Jason clears his mind and they buy the chili dogs and some water. _I can’t wait to tell Steph and Cass about this tomorrow morning._

Speaking of the two, Steph and Cass were quietly watching the two ~~definitely not having a~~ date they want to crash so, they land right beside them. “Mind if we crashed for a bit?”

“Not at all.” Jason buys two more chili dogs for the girls.

“Thanks Hood. Our side was getting kind of boring and we heard O say over the comms that you and Selina were having a bit of a competition. What happened?”

“Trust me, you wouldn’t want to know if you want to keep your appetite.” Tim remarks, possibly to keep the conversation from turning to the weird scene he saw.

“What?” Then it hits Steph, “Oh were they making out? Wait that wasn’t as half bad as what Jason saw when he found out who you are.”

“Wait what?” Tim questions and immediately regrets it.

“Wait? You don’t remember? Didn’t Jason find you getting fucked on the rooftop?” Steph smirks. Tim and Jason both choke on their food.

“Oh god please stop reminding me of that.” Tim begs and drinks his water, proceeds to laugh after.

“Jason walked in on the right time though.”

“Yeah, yeah he did. Drop the subject Spoiler.”

“Fine!” Steph proceeds to eat her chili dog. Cass finishes too and they continue their patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on the story guys!!!! <3 Sorry the updates aren't as constant.


	12. All Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a lot not to give up writing this. That's why it's so short. I can't figure out how to follow up.

Tim gets on a medical cot in the cave. There was a mirror right in front of him so he decides to stand up. Regret fills his mind as he sees himself, wearing the uniform he dreaded to wear to this day. He was clutching his bo-staff and he can feel himself shaking, nothing else was even happening and tears roll down his eyes. He can see his tiny form, back when Bruce was lost. Then… there was a voice.

_You’re useless._

“Who are you?”

_You’re worthless._

“Show yourself.”

_You should’ve never came back._

_They don’t need you here._

Tim tries to scream but he can’t.

_Jason should’ve killed you._

HE feels his throat hurting and a moment later, Jason in a hood hurls at him and shoves him at a wall he didn’t even noticed appear.

_Damian should’ve killed you._

_Bruce would never love you._

Bruce looks at him with the look of disappointment.

 _NO ONE WILL!_ It screams.

“That’s not true!”

_Oh, but it is and you know it._

_No one wants to have you._

_Your parents even, are very disappointed of you._

Then in front of his eyes he sees Jack and Janet get murdered.

“Please, don’t!”

_No one cares for you._

_Not even Roy._

_Not even Kori._

They appear in front of him and that was his last straw, he falters to his knees and tears flow out of his eyes. They’re both laughing at him.

_Not Conner._

_Not Bart._

_Not Raven._

_None of the Titans._

He hears many more voices laugh at him. He covers his ears. He can’t take it.

“No!”

_Yes, can you believe, your whole family is disappointed to you?_

_Barbara_

_Cassandra_

_Stephanie_

_Even Samira._

Just then he hears a girl scream and as he looks up, he sees Samira getting lifted up and getting slitted at her throat by Black Mask.

_Even Alfred doesn’t miss you at all._

“That’s not true! None of this is true!”

_Keep telling yourself that._

_Selina doesn’t love you._

_Hank doesn’t too._

_You're all ALONE._

Then he sees all of the people mentioned getting beaten to death in front of him. He can’t move, he can’t do anything, maybe it was right, he was useless, worthless, that he should’ve never came back.

All of them were on a bloody pulp in the ground and he thought it was over.

Just then, it whispers again.

_You should’ve been the one beaten by the Joker, turned to Joker Jr. like you were supposed to be._

The maniacal lunatic walks up to him clutching a crowbar, he tries to get away but he gets grabbed by the neck. He can feel every hit, every pain, everything that Joker was doing to him. More flashbacks occur to him.

The Graysons falling, a business man raping him, His parents dying, Jason getting exploded, Bruce’s dead body, Dick taking Robin from him, His future-self killing and murdering innocent people, Samira dying… He just can’t take it. He can’t.

He screams, screams, and screams some more. “This isn’t real, this isn’t happening.” He yells some more.

 _But what if it is?_ It retorts. He just wishes the nightmare would end. He hates this, seeing the people that was close to him dying and screaming in front of him. Begging him to come help but he can't do anything. _Useless, Worthless, Alone._

* * *

A moment later, he gets awakened at the medical cot. He was in the cave but there was lights, there was a person shaking him.

“Babybird you’re alright. We’re here.”

All of them were lined up. Just like what happened earlier.

He flinches and jumps away from the person who was holding him, Jason.

“You’re alright babybird. We’re safe. We’re not leaving you.” Jason and Dick desperately reaches for him but he backs away. What if this was another nightmare?

“You were dosed by Scarecrow’s fluid during patrol, it was a new formula of his and we didn’t have the antidote on hand.”

 _That, explains a lot to be honest._ He still won’t take any chances though.

“Just don’t! Please.” He begs. “Just leave me alone. Let me deal with this myself.”

“But-“ Bruce tries to intervene.

“I managed to do this when I was all alone. It’d be better that way. Let me think about it and I’ll talk you guys about… all of i-it when tomorrow morning. Just trust me on this one, I’m used to it.” It’s sad but it’s true, he learnt to deal with his problems alone. He doesn’t want to depend to anyone again. Even though he’s been rebuilding the bridges he burnt down.

 _You’re useless._ It plays inside his head again.

He heads upstairs and goes to Samira’s room just to make sure. She’s sound asleep.

Tim heads for his own, trying to rest his mind with all of what he saw.

 _You’re worthless, you should’ve never came back. No one wants to have you._ It replays again and again.

“That wasn’t real Tim.” He voices, trying to convince himself. “It was just Scarecrow’s toxin. None of that will happen.” He conceded. He lays down on his bed and tries to sleep, hoping tomorrow morning that his mood will lighten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno when the next update'll roll out.


	13. Flashbacks and Bad Habits

Tim jolts awake at the same nightmare he had just a couple of hours ago.

 _The fear gas is just fucking with you. Get yourself together damnit._ Tim yells at himself internally before getting up and heading for his bathroom.

He looks at himself in the mirror, he should be happy. He looks so much better than what he looked like before leaving. His arms have muscle, he grew a little taller, he didn’t have eyebags or big injuries. And yet, now and then, he keeps thinking about _things._

Like, what would’ve happened if he didn’t leave? What would’ve happened if he stayed? What would’ve happened if he kept following Batman?

He shouldn’t think about this. He doesn’t regret his decisions, nor regret leaving the family for some time for himself.

He needs a smoke.

It’s been a month since he last smoked a cig. He himself isn’t a fan of it, that’s why he only does it when he’s terribly stressed. It was hard cutting out of it though, when he first left the family, he did all sorts of bad habits. Drinking too much alcohol, smoking a whole pack in a few hours, he almost went to drugs but that’s when he stopped himself. He needs to get his life together. That’s why the bookshop-café was born. IT was to serve as a distraction for him and be his stepping stone into coming back into a normal civilian life.

The business meant a lot to him. He made the business’s name through his own money, the money he earned not by just his parent’s inheritance, but actual money that _he_ worked hard for. Three of his employees were also falling from grace, he saved them at their breaking points and offered them the job. They so gladly took it and Tim cherished all of them. He helped them come back to their own family after getting lost in the wrong path. They were all thankful of him, he thought of them as a family of his own and he doesn’t know what to do if he suddenly lost them.

So yeah, the destruction of his previous shop really did cut more into the wound that was already forming from those nightmares.

It’s currently 5:30 in the morning. Some people might be awake but Tim doesn’t give a fuck. He _needs_ to smoke.

He looks for his bag where he remembered he put a stash of cigarettes and was happy that he actually found them. He puts it in his hoodie which he doesn’t remember wearing, nor was it _his_ hoodie. It reeked and smelled of Jason’s cologne. It was rather comforting but even Tim knows that he’s got to come a long way before bringing back the feelings for the said man. Sure, it’s been redeveloping again but he needs reassurance. He needs to make sure that everything will be alright and A-OK before he decides to fully mend the bridges.

He runs downstairs and is happy that the only lights open were from the kitchen. Alfred rises early out of all of them, he prepares what they all need in the morning whether it was Damian coming to school, Bruce heading to W.E., or Dick going in as a police officer. (He was still based at Blüdhaven but he had a case here in Gotham that he had to stay in for almost six months now. Which was insane in Tim’s opinion but he heard that it was some sex trafficking ring and they haven’t gotten a lead for quite a while. ) He skips there and heads for the backdoor as he’s sure Alfred won’t be happy to see him smoking.

Tim gets his bum bumped to the seat he usually sits in back in the days when he needed a stress relief. It was a seat almost near the middle of the garden. It was so relaxing and serene, specially now that it had a sort of, artificial stream of water and it sounds just like a forest. He takes out a cigarette from the pack and ignites it. He inhales and then exhales the fumes, feeling good because he got a taste of the nicotine again. He takes another drag until…

He hears footsteps coming from the path he took also, it wasn’t hard to make a noise in the area because of the leaves and some of the rocks that were scattered along the place, but it seems as if the person was making him/herself known. He still doesn’t come out of his warning stance.

He calms a bit when he sees that it was just Jason.

“Hey.” Said man greets.

“Morning.” Tim can’t be bothered to say good when it wasn’t really a good morning. He also learned to stop pretending how he feels, though he’s still got the touch to look stoic and unreadable.

“It’s so early. Why are you awake?”

Tim chuckles, “If you’re really gonna ask me that question, you have to answer first because you’re also here with me, this early at the morning, Mister.”

Jason smiles at that, he notices that Tim wasn’t in much of a bad mood as he did earlier that night when he got dosed. “I can’t sleep.”

“Awakened by the same nightmare.” Tim says nonchalantly.

Jason notices the cigarette that was on Tim’s hand, Tim flicks the ash at muscle memory even though he’s still focused on Jason’s face.

“When did you start smoking?” Jason queries.

Tim sighs, he can’t keep denying them out of the details. “Back when I left, I went downhill with a lot of things. Y’know, smoking and drinking. I smoked a pack a day, and a whole case of beers when I was entirely alone for a few months.” Jason flinches but Tim continues.

“Selina did try to stop me but it did no good. The shop I build served as my save and grace and helped get my mind off of these…” He gestures, unable to find the right words. “Bad habits. I know I should stop but I mean I did try to but it was hard to let go of, you know?”

Jason gives a sympathetic nod, “Yeah, I feel you.”

“I limited myself to having one at least a month or two if I’m too stressed. My body just craved for it tonight after what… happened.” He almost caught the Riddler when fucking Scarecrow popped out of a corner and bonked him in the head with the fear gas.

“It’s okay to let lose sometimes just not too much. I can’t speak much because I haven’t gotten out of my addiction to cigarettes either. I cut back to only a pack a week now, unlike before which was like a pack for two or one day.” Jason admits. “So yeah, I’m pretty much no advocate to such things.”

It was so easy talking to Jason now. He developed this sort of softness for him, he let Jason through his barriers after the man solely begged for it. He doesn’t regret it either, albeit being reminded of getting almost beaten to death, whatever, Tim had been through worst.

“I smoke here too, after I learned later that this was the place you mostly hung out in after a rough day. Alfred told me that.” Jason looks at the cigarette, “Can I take a drag? I left my stash at my apartment.” Tim doesn’t even remember having the cigarette still lit in his hands.

“Sure.” Tim nods and passes Jason the cigarette. It’s kind of heartwarming to hear that Jason wash hanging out where he used to hang out. Jason takes a long drag before throwing it to the ground, putting it out with the heel of his slipper. Indirect kissing is nothing to Tim because Jason isn’t the only one who shared his cigs before, there’s Hank and a couple guys he’d been friends with at the bars he went to. Although those ones just lead to Tim getting his face pressed into the mattress while getting fucked.

Tim can’t help but ask, “Why did you leave your cigarettes at your apartment anyway? I thought you carried one in your cargo pants all the time.”

Jason nods, “Yes I do carry some, but I don’t bring them out often because of how much Brucie and Alfie hate them. I don’t want to risk getting bombarded with scolding in case Alfred somehow finds out and let me tell ya, the man has a lot of ways to find something no matter how hard you hide it.” Jason was true though.

Alfred finds out anything and everything before everyone even knows it existed if that made sense. It’s also terrifying seeing the butler mad and Tim would rather not risk it so he’s already thinking about throwing all of them out or hiding them somewhere where Alfred wouldn’t find them. Though he still might, can’t say he didn’t try though.

“Point.”

“We should head inside now, I think everyone is up and Alfred is done making breakfast. Don’t wan’ him to find the stench of the damn cigarettes here now would ya?”

Tim laughs and stands up, “You’re right. I’m getting kind of hungry too.” Tim remembers that Kon will pick him up later to bring him back to the tower, just to catch up and/or beat up some bad guys with his team if he can.

Their entrance was known when he saw Steph and Cass smirking from their seats. Tim sits beside Dick and Jason sits beside him. Not even getting comfortable but he gets squished into the hug he won’t admit he missed. “Good morning Timmy.” The acrobat greets and lets go.

“How are you feeling Timothy?” Bruce inquires.

“Alright. Head still hurting like a b-word but I’m alright.” He hears Jason chuckle by the way he censored ‘bitch’. He’s learned to do that when he had Sam because he doesn’t want the kid to learn how to swear thank you very much.

Bruce nods and proceeds to eat his breakfast, “That’s good to hear.”

“So…” Steph suddenly speaks, “When is Kon gonna pick you up?” She asks innocently.

“Geez, I just came back and you already want to get rid of me. Alright, I see how it is. As for the question though, he’s picking me up by eight.”

Stephanie mock gasps, “I didn’t mean it like that you numb knuckle! Boyfriend! You grew mean!” She pouts like a child. He can hear Sam giggling.

He smirks knowingly, “I did and I’m proud of it.” He sticks his tongue out before finishing his meal and standing up, and approaching Samira, giving her a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be leaving this morning alright sugar lumps? I’ll be back at night though so I’m leaving you with your Aunt Stephanie.”

Samira nods and hugs Tim. “Please, Stephanie, for the love of god I want my child back in her sweet state like I left her.” He looks at Samira, “Behave alright? And don’t let your mean Aunties and Uncles to corrupt you alright? I’ll bring you something back.”

Sam’s face lights up at the mention of getting something. She raises her pinky finger, “I promise to be good Dad!” Tim intertwines it with his and leaves the breakfast table, ignoring the ‘aww’s from the audience.

“Tim’s really good with children.” Dick praises when he notices that Tim was no longer in the vicinity.

“I taught him that, thank you very much.” Selina responds.

The family returns to their own animated conversations and then later finishes, going to whatever their day has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have exams tomorrow and a lot of schoolworks to finish so ya boy might not be posting any chapters anytime soon. I'll try and fill some of the prompts for JayTimWeek 2021 though so stay on the lookout for that.
> 
> Thanks for reading wonderful people! <3 :)


	14. A Vacation?

“I’m so glad you’re back!!!” Cassie greets first, he didn’t even step out of the elevator yet.

“Welcome back to the team Timothy.” Rachel greets with her usual monotone but she hugs Tim quite tightly, signaling that she meant what she said with emotion. She throws him a smile before proceeding to read her book.

A flash of air and Bart was next to him, “I missed you Tim!!!” He clings to Tim like a freaking anchor like he’s stopping him from moving anytime soon.

After getting smothered by hugs by all the team members, Tim introduces them his new identity. Which to his surprise, they took and accepted quite well.

He knew that Conner and Cassie share a bit of dismay for him letting go of Robin. He knew the issue about them not accepting Damian to the team claiming that he’s irreplaceable which was really sweet but Tim didn’t really want that mantle anymore. He enjoys being Selina’s protégé, he enjoys being Stray, he enjoys and is happy with how far his identity evolved and that’s what matters.

* * *

“So, what’s the next plan?” Jason curiously asks the giggling girls.

“Well, Bruce said something about taking us to a family vacation. He wanted to make us have at least an entire week off somewhere to relax and y’know catch up with having fun.” Steph explains.

“But who will take care of Gotham at the time being?” He asks.

“The Justice League will do that for us.” Damian suddenly interrupts, making all of them jump at his surprise presence. “I believe father has informed them of what is needed of them to fulfil while we are living for the said trip. And plus, the time being of us there is Timothy’s birthday week.”

Dick’s body pops out from behind Damian. “Yes, and I think Timmy will appreciate going on a holiday after all the work and pressure that has been put up with him in the last weeks with moving in and his shop getting blown up.”

“In my opinion, this is the best time you should express your wooing to the fullest with him Todd. I don’t believe that he is unaware of what is happening and the _talks_ between you and Adrianna.” Damian mutters.

“Wait, first of all how long have you two been in that corner? Second, how did you find out about my… _goal_? That was supposed to be only for me and these two.” He asks.

“Well, for one, being trained by the bat you should be hiding this so called goal, Jaybird. It’s clearly visible into the eyes of someone who is paying attention to you. Two, being trained by the bat too, you should be used to us being nosy pricks as that was what we were raised for, as detectives.” Dick does have a point. _Have I really been that obvious about it?_ Jason can’t help but mutter under his breath.

“When and where is the vacation happening?” Jason changes the subject, facing Cass and Steph who are curled with each other.

“If Tim agrees on going, it’s gonna happen anytime next week after the next Wayne Gala.” Jason groans, _not one of those stupid galas again._ Steph rolls her eyes and clears her throat. “We’re heading for the Acadia coast, which is the warmest of the beaches in Canada, and we’re staying at a resort there. Bruce read some great reviews on it, albeit being one of the cheapest provinces to live in, it’s known for the best of resorts than the rest of Canada.” She finishes.

“We’re all getting new fittings tomorrow in the afternoon. I think Timothy could use a new suit because I think his old one won’t fit. His body changed a lot during his… disappearance? No- Break from our overly problematic behavior.” Damian corrects himself. All of them are still uncomfortable of the subject, but eventually it has to be talked about.

“I’m sure Tim would like to join us. His employees could even come for a short break. I’m sure they all could use some rest after all the shit that went down with them too.” Steph suggests.

“That’s actually a good idea. Let me tell Bruce about that later. His shop isn’t opening until next month I think as it’s getting settled with all the necessities it needs to sell. What I’m sure of though is that his business would be a hit here, I already saw some articles about it and some of the comments said that they can’t wait for the business to open.” Dick proudly speaks.

“I’m most certain it will be a success. The place father picked is one of the busiest streets near W.E., costumers would be barging in every minute because of the many business men and students that are here.” Damian sides with Dick.

“When’s Tim getting home?” Jason asks.

“Somewhere around night, Conner’s bringing him back. Probably by 8 or 9 since he has a lot to catch up with Young Justice.” Dick answers.

Jason frowns a little, at least Tim’s schedule will be empty tomorrow. “He’s free tomorrow by lunch right?”

“Mhm. It’s Saturday tomorrow and he’s staying in the manor ‘til Monday.”

“Sweet. I’ll take him out to brunch tomorrow.” Jason says out loud by accident and he flushes into every shade of red possible.

“Aww that’s really sweet Jaybird!” Dick tackles him.

He rolls his eyes as now their separate group turned into a cuddle party real quick.

* * *

Tim was flying with Kon back to Gotham.

“So, how’d the day with the team went?” Conner asks.

“It went good. I caught up with most of the members and met the new members and baked some cakes and pastries which would last for about a few days. But boy did you guys multiply over the two years I disappeared.” He smiles, happy to meet a few new heroes that they picked up and welcomed to their family. “It was also nice that they got a hold of my new identity now. They took it pretty well and I’m really happy about that.”

Conner sighs, “Although I’ve seen you runnin’ around in that skintight costume for like a year and a half, I’m still not used to you being called Stray now. You’ll always be my-“

“Yeah, yeah, quit being a drama queen Kon jeez. I’ll always be your Robin and you will always be my clone boy.” Tim chuckles, “Didn’t we say that a lot when we used to date?”

Conner hums, “Yeah. I’m still glad about that fact that we broke up with no problems or ended on bad terms.”

Tim agrees and nods even though Kon can’t see. “Well, the relationship was just not working out with you working at the farm, then dying, then coming back, which I took note that ruins relationships, and the fact that I was also busy running W.E., school, and finding Bruce. I’m very happy for you and Cassie though.”

Conner smiles, “Thanks.”

Tim cups Conner’s face from behind, careful not to cover his eyes, “Speaking of which, she better be taking care of you good. If something’s wrong then tell me. You also should be taking care of her, even though I’m not Robin anymore, I still come prepared and I still have that stupid kryptonite dildo Hal gifted me as a prank.”

Kon laughs out loud, “You still have that?!”

“Yeah! And I’m not afraid to use it Kon! Don’t try me. I could kick yours and Cassie’s ass if I wanted to.” Tim warns still playing with Conner’s face.

“I am very much aware of that. We’re nearing the manor.” He informs.

They land and share their goodbyes, “Thank you for coming back there Tim. They really missed you.” Conner hugs.

Tim hugs back, “Thank you for picking me up and returning me. I had a lot of fun today catching up on what’s happening with y’all’s life.” Kon leans down and Tim gives him a kiss on the cheek. Cassie knows this is happening, plus, Tim also does the same before leaving. It has no romantic sign and just overall platonic as they got over their breakup a long time ago.

“It’s no problem. Well, I need to fly back. Say hi to Samira for me!” Kon waves before flying up to the sky.

* * *

The living room of the manor was surprisingly empty, “Where is everyone? Patrol is scheduled in the next two days right?” He whispers.

He proceeds to the hall and is surprised to see the dining room lit up. As he nears the door, he can hear their conversation.

“Well, it will be held this week.” He hears Bruce’s voice.

“What will be held this week?” Tim asks while walking towards the table.

“Good Evening Master Timothy. I believe it’s about the upcoming Wayne gala.” Alfred greets as he approached Tim’s seat, handing him a cup of coffee. Usually Alfred doesn’t do this as he is not fond of Tim’s caffeine addiction, so this must be really urgent or important.

“Indeed. This week is the upcoming Wayne Gala. It’s for celebration with a new ally for our company. As much as I know you boys hate attending these galas, it is a must. The guests are anticipating all of my sons present including you, Tim. Apparently you’ve been in the Gotham Gazette and the news for two weeks now, and they are intrigued of your arrival.”

Tim hesitates but understands, he knows how painful it is to lose a business partner, back when he was running W.E. on his own, he encountered a lot of hardships like talking to snobby business men, nosy ass reporters, and these kinds of people who just want to get involved with anything related to the Waynes. _Ugh_.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been in one but I guess I could still pull off the suit and tie look. I don’t think my old suit will fit though, I grew a little muscle and height.” He informs earning some quizzical look from the other presence in the table, namely Stephanie, and Dick. He just rolls his eyes.

“Yes, I’ve scheduled you, Jason, Damian, Steph, Cass and Samira to the tailor tomorrow for fitting with new suits and gowns for the girls. It should arrive the next day so we will be dressed in time for the gala presumably this Sunday.”

Tim was gonna speak and show his thanks when Bruce interrupts him yet again, “I was thinking about going on a family vacation.”

Tim raises a brow, “Well, do you already have plans or suggestions to where we will go?”

Bruce nods, “We’re going to the warmest beach in Canada, Acadian Coast. We could drive there but it would take hours so it’s best off if we take a plane or in a private jet so we have less the hassle of putting up with traffic.”

“Who’s gonna take care of Gotham while we’re gone for how long…?”

“A week or two. And the Justice League is gonna take care of Gotham at the moment we are there. I’ve informed most of them, specially Clark about this and all it requires is everyone’s approval.”

“Oh.” Tim’s voice low. “I guess there’s nothing wrong with it. Samira could use a day in the beach and it’s been quite some time since I myself have been in one so… I’m on board.” _It will be nice to get a break from all of the stress I’ve been dealing with since I arrived. It will take my mind off of things._ Tim argues with himself. _And I get to spend more time with Sammy._ A huge plus, if Tim may say so.

Bruce’s face stretches into a smile. A genuine smile. “Great! We’ll be leaving two days after the Gala so you all better prepare early with what to bring. You all may now rest for the night.”

Tim picks Samira up and hangs a bracelet to her hand, it has a Wondergirl and a Superboy sigil charm. “Uncle Conner and Aunt Cassie made that for you sweetie,” He informs and hands another bracelet with a cat charm attached to it, “Daddy made this for you. It’s something to remember me by if I’m not with you.” He toots Samira’s nose earning a giggle from his daughter.

“Tell Uncle Conner and Aunt Cassie thanks! Oh, and thank you too dad!” She hugs and nuzzles her head on Tim’s shoulder. He pats her on the back and he heads for her room, he puts Samira down and tucks her in, kissing her on the forehead and he’s out of the room.

He didn’t expect a whole face first into a wall of muscle just a few minutes after exiting Samira’s room. He looks up to see it was Jason.

“Sorry about that.” He mutters and takes the hand the said man offers.

“It’s no problem. I ran into you, I should be apologizing.” Jason voices out.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Tim asks.

Jason shrugs and shows Tim the bags of snacks he has, “Since Patrol isn’t until the next day, I figured I can get wasted with food today while watching a series on Netflix. Care to join?”

Tim thinks about it, on one hand he has nothing to do, and tomorrow was also his rest day. They only have to go to fitting which will happen in the afternoon anyway. “Sure.” He smiles and helps Jason carry some of the snacks while he goes and gets the drinks.

They settle as Jason hooks on Netflix and plays an episode of ‘How I Met Your Mother’, is it really a coincidence that they both stopped at the same episode? Tim could only wonder. He takes a bowl of caramel popcorn and begins watching the show. It’s been quite some time since he watched the sitcom and he missed a lot of the episodes. It’s time to catch up.

In his corner of the couch, Jason opens his phone as he feels it vibrate.

It was a text from Steph: **_Blondie:_ **_c? I told ya Jaybird. Selina said that he was overly obsessed by that show._ Jason rolls his eyes, surely remind himself to thank the Goddess that Selina is and her freakin’ disciple Stephanie.

* * *

Jason was slowly but surely inching closer to Tim, but he can see that Tim was also doing the same. The room was getting colder which is really matching to Jason’s plans, he whips out a blanket and shares it with Tim who gladly takes it.

Tim leans in on Jason because goddamn did the man feel like a walking heater. His eyelids are slowly closing shut and he lays his head tired. The battle of sleep and Tim was over and he was now in for a deep slumber.

Jason chuckles as he sees that the man is asleep right next to him, he brushes a little bit of hair that went on Tim’s face with his fingertips. His pretty pale face revealed. It’s so nice seeing Tim relaxed and asleep. As romantic as this was though, he knows how uncomfortable it is to sleep on the dang couch. He stands up, careful not to wake the sleeping cat, he shuts off the TV and gathers the trash before he carries Tim.

He takes the young man to his own room and gently lays him down, Jason can’t seem to move more though because Tim was having him on death grip. Jason groans but accepts his fate as he has no objections with it whatsoever. He lies down beside Tim and pulls the covers on top of them, Tim cuddles more into him and Jason smiles, wondering what will happen tomorrow. Just like Tim, he perished in the battle of sleep and him, “Good Night Timbo.” he succumbs to the comfort of the other person hugging and he also falls asleep.

“Night Jay.” Tim catches back after a few seconds. Jason didn’t catch it though.


	15. Mysterious Man?!

Tim tries to crack his eyes open but it seems like his body and brain doesn’t want to cooperate. Whatever Tim was hugging and is next to is so warm like a furnace _probably a blanket_ , and these past mornings it’s been freezing cold, so they refrained for patrolling at night. Heck, even the villains don’t come out often. That holiday in that warm island is just what he needs. Warm oceans, drinking, getting sleep, fucki—

But wait, he doesn’t remember falling asleep in his bed, well, even getting to his own room so where the hell is he? Just then, he hears giggling from the door and the sounds of the shutters from what he assumes is a camera. It’s surely Dick and Steph, but why the hell would they take pictures of him sleeping?

He cracked open his eyes and is greeted by a person’s chest and _not a fucking blanket_ like he thought. Then he feels the person’s arms which was what his head was laying on. He looks slightly up and sees Jason Todd’s peaceful sleeping face, _why is he smiling?_ Tim silently asks.

He slightly blushes, he knows for a fact that he turns 100% cuddle mode when he sleeps which he embarrassingly found out back when he was dating Kon, that’s probably why Jason was in the bed with him, because he had him on a octopus-hug and was just forced to lie down with him.

He wants to get up but it’s so cold and Jason felt like a preheated oven, it’s so warm and cozy. He moves a little and Jason slightly grumbles, “S- Sleep Timbo.” The sleeping man coherently mumbles.

Fuck it, if it’s a show that Steph and Dick wants then it’s a show they’ll get. _I swear if they don’t get a good pic of me, I’m suing._ Tim’s aware that he and Jason weren’t an item yet but he’s pretty sure it’s heading there. He’s not assuming anything because Samira accidentally snitched on him just last night, talking about her referring to him as ‘other dad’ who apparently plans on taking him to lunch today. No wonder Jason doesn’t want Samira to call him Uncle.

Tim can wait, he can _patiently_ wait. After all, he’s also still reopening and taking down his walls for the family. He snuggles closer and buries his face in Jason’s chest. He clearly hears the sudden ‘aww’s not only coming from Dick but from a girl, Babs— _Barbara as well?_ _Seriously?_ It’s probably for blackmailing him, whatever.

He smirks, “Can you guys stop taking pictures of us? I know I’m _that_ gorgeous but please?” Tim dramatically remarks.

“And let us sleep! Bother us later.” Jason follows up and his grip tightens it’s grasp on Tim’s back. Tim doesn’t mind and he snuggles closer.

Dick laughs, “We want to let you guys sleep but…”

“Alfred summoned us here. It’s already 7 am c’mon, and we’re up for fitting.” Steph reminds.

 _Oh, right. The Gala was in two days._ He groans and releases his grip on Jason’s body, he stands up and yawns.

“Oh my god he still yawns like a cat.” He hears Barbara’s voice.

“That’s cause I AM a cat.” Tim retorts. He wasn’t a morning person and everyone knows that but, it’s a must.

Jason now awakens too, sitting up and also yawning, he faces Tim, “Are you free at lunch?” His voice was a little deeper than normal, probably from just waking up.

Tim hums, “Yeah, Sam told me about it last night.”

Jason’s eyes widen, “WHAT?!”

Speaking of, Samira runs into the room and shimmies between Dick and Steph and dives into the bed, “Sorry about that. I sort of get dyslexic and forget that stuff are secret when I’m nearing my asleep status. Don’t worry that’s the only secret I spi—”

“Okay, let’s not go spillin’ any more alright princess?” Jason covers her mouth earning a snicker from their audience. He turns to Tim, “So, you uh… available?” He scratches the back of his head.

Tim chuckles, “I already said yes Jay.” She grabs Samira, “Good Morning sweetie!” He kisses Sam on the forehead. “Excited for the fitting?”

Her face lights up, “You bet dad! I rose early today so I can prepare fast and go there! Quit slacking and let’s head for breakfast, Grandpa Alfie prepared stacks of pancakes and guess what… coffee!” She makes jazz hands.

“Well, in that case let’s go. I need to prepare too.” Tim says and Samira pulls her out of the bed along with Jason. Dick, Barbara, and Steph shake their heads and looks at the photos taken with amusement.

“This is definitely blackmail material.” Babs smirks as he takes the one of Tim yawning with his grumpy face. “On second hand, it really doesn’t look that embarrassing. I’ll post it to twitter later.”

“Vale will lose her shit if she sees it.” Steph remarks.

“Exactly, that’s why I’m posting it.” Barbara evilly grins.

“I think Selina got to her head too.” Dick muffles his laughter before running ahead of them and heading straight to the table.

* * *

“Good Morning Miss Miller!” Tim greets the old tailor as they enter the shop.

The lady seemingly stops from typing on her laptop and looks at Tim.

“Dear, Timothy is that really you?” Miss Miller asks before standing up to look at the man closer.

“Indeed. I must say, not much has changed with your shop. It’s still glowing and attracted customers like usual.” The shop was filled with some ladies looking for gowns which stopped to look upon their arrival. They’re probably headed for the Gala too.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Miss Miller laughs, “I saw an article of you coming back on Vale’s problematic site but this is quite the surprise seeing you here child. My, my, have you grown into a fine man.” She chuckles, “Or woman, you know I don’t judge, I assume you still prefer suits over gowns yeah?” She squeezes Tim’s face.

Tim’s smile grows wider, “You know it.” He hugs the old lady. Aside from Selina, Miss Miller was one of Tim’s mother figure. She was also the first one Tim outed to, or told about his sexuality. She gave good advices on dealing with problems and how to run a business. They often meet for tea time back in the day whenever it’s the weekends, but it stopped when he moved to the small town, and he really did miss her. “I’m actually here with my… daughter.” He slowly admits earning wide eyes from her.

“A daughter?” She exclaims and Samira pops out beside Tim, with Jason, Dick, Steph, Cass, and Damian following right behind her. “What a cute little one! What’s your name child?”

Samira comes closer and holds Miss Miller’s hands, “Samira Adrianna Drake.”

Miss Miller squeezes Samira’s face the same manner as Tim, “What a beautiful name! I assume Tim’s your adoptive father?”

Samira nods, “Yes, he adopted me like a few months ago and I’m proud and happy to be his daughter.” Samira proudly pronounces earning cooing from the other people behind them.

“Sorry to assume about that Timothy but am I right that you’re still with your standing with the LGBT community?” Miss Miller inquires.

“Yes, I still haven’t gotten over my disgust for female genitals.” Tim smugly remarks.

“Now, now, let’s not discuss that here young man. How may I provide of service with the Waynes? I’m pretty sure you all didn’t just accompany Tim here to chat.” She turns her head for the counter where she grabs a record book. “Oh, you must be the seven slots old Brucie scheduled yesterday.”

Jason muffles his laughter at her referring to Bruce as ‘old Brucie’.

“That would be correct. We’re here for fitting with new suits and gowns for the girls, also with Adrianna.” Damian speaks up.

“Let’s head off this way then, I’ll measure up the girls first so boys, you know the drill, put on a leotard so I can take better measurements, the changing rooms are still that way.”

“Of course.” Tim voices out and hands out Samira to Stephanie. Tim leads the way to the changing room, he knew the place by heart as he always hung out here besides the library to cool down and Miss Miller was nice enough to accompany the use of bean bags which he still saw on his peripheral on their way inside.

Dick walks right beside him, “Woah, I didn’t know you and Miss Miller were old friends.” He speaks up.

“You’re saying that as if I’m so old, but yeah, Miss Miller is like another one of my mother figures aside from Selina. She was also one of the people I often came to when I’m too stressed. She’s really nice and often gave me tips on how to run W.E., we used to have tea time every time I came here and the bean bags in here were my suggestion because it’s lacking the space to sit at the time. The changing room’s this way.” He points and they head inside.

* * *

Miss Miller begins the fitting and he starts with Tim first, “Well, the length of the suit is most definitely changing, and the girth on the arms. When I last saw you, you were only 5’5” but now you grew a lot taller being 5’9”.”

He smirks proudly, “Finally someone noticed.” He remarks before stepping down the podium, opening for the next person to go up. He leaves everyone to it and he goes for the locker room and changes to his own clothes.

After a while, he rejoins the group and it was now Damian’s turn for the fitting, he sits in the corner and scrolls through his feed when Gotham Gazette’s notification ran on Tim’s screen with an article title that caught his eyes, “ **Mysterious Disappearance of the Drake Heir goes unsaid and is spotted back at Wayne Manor? Who is that mysterious man laying right next to him?** ” Tim’s eyes widened and he immediately clicks on the notif.

_Mysterious Disappearance of the Drake Heir goes unsaid and is spotted back at Wayne Manor?! Who is that mysterious man laying right next to him?_

_As we all may have known, Tim Drake had made no appearance in the last two years, a controversy aired that he may have went off and got done with some business with the family, or disappeared completely like the billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne nearly did. It went public when the Drake heir dropped the Wayne surname, which sparked a lot of dramas._

_However, the rumors are crushed as he had seemingly been seen along the outskirts of Gotham with her ex-girlfriend Stephanie Brown, these past few days and the new bakery next to Wayne Enterprises is rumored to be one of his own, seen with Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne, to now being seen sleeping inside Wayne Manor after Barbara Gordon uploaded a picture of him just awakened from sleeping this morning… with someone else also still laying down beside his form. (see picture below)_

_Twitter_

_Barbara Gordon ☑_ _@BarbieGordonOfficial_

_8:30 AM_

_A grumpy little kitten. 😾_

_(Photo)_

_Who could that mysterious man be? What a chase indeed._

_Article Written by Victoria ‘Vicki’ Vale_

Tim isn’t displeased as below is a picture of him yawning with his face looking a little grumpy but still keeping that pretty face looking really like a grumpy cat that got awakened from its nap. Below him is Jason’s back, wearing the same blue t-shirt he wore when he woke up with him this morning.

“Holy shit!” He incredulously yells, earning a glare from the lady and a few looks from the people who were inside the shop, and getting the attention of the rest of the family. “Sorry about that.”

“What’s wrong babybird?” Jason asks.

“ _Apparently,_ Babs uploaded a picture of me sleeping and now _Miss Victoria over here,_ made it into a freaking article in less than an hour.” Tim can see the guilty looks of Dick and Steph.

“Wait, can I see?” Tim hands him the phone.

Jason was done reading when he hands Tim the phone, smirking. “ _Mysterious man,_ huh?”

Tim chuckles, “Yeah, they referred to you like that.” He turns to Dick, “How did they find out that I got rid of the Wayne in my name anyway?”

Dick was about to respond when Miss Miller interrupts, “Well, Vale’s been known to stick her nose into places where it shouldn’t go. She practically made thousands of articles that were either inaccurate or frowned upon due to her, not respecting other people’s privacy. I don’t believe Brucie announced your surname change though.”

“Not respecting other people’s privacy is a big understatement. That hooligan is causing a lot of disruption and mayhem with people surrounding us. Me and Father had been discussing about suing her.” Damian informs.

“Smart plan.” She remarks before writing off the last of the numbers, “I’m done taking in your sizes, just give me the colors of choice and then you’re free to leave. The girls left their and now it’s only for you guys.”

They told her the colors and they’re off to their own agendas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was all my sleepy ass could write, good night people. Next chapter might be longer.


End file.
